Eyes on Fire
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU. YYxY, Vampire Fic. Yami moves to Domino. He finds one teen intriguing. There's more to him than meets the eye. Can Yami break down the barriers surrounding this teen and show him that life is worth living?
1. Invisible

_Eyes On Fire_

_By T. aka Yami Yuugi._

_Notes: Alternate Universe, possible YYxY pairing in future. _

_A/N: I'm back! This is different than my other works in many ways. This story is slightly inspired by the song "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation. There will be some surprises in the future and there are clues in this chapter if you look closely._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

------------

Yami sighed, heaving his backpack onto his shoulders. He was nervous. School hadn't been something of great interest for him in the past. He couldn't fathom the annoyance of transferring to a school in the middle of semester. However, it was all more than necessary.

Rain plummeted down from the heavens, dampening the pavement with each drop. Charcoal clouds covered the once beautiful sky, outlining a dreary day for the town of Domino.

Yami groaned at the rain, he stood underneath a carport, gazing at the depressing scene in front of his exotic amethyst eyes. His hair hung slightly limp due to the rain, thus causing annoyance rather than sadness.

His first day of high school in months… It had been a long time. Everything reminded him of the pain he felt months ago with the death of his father. Losing his only family member brought a complete sense of void in his young life.

Barely seventeen years old and forced into a foster home, Yami expected little happiness in his final year before he entailed freedom from the reigns of foster care.

Sighing softly, Yami walked into the downpour, finding himself thrown into a crowd of students rushing towards the school gates. Teenagers dressed in uniforms ran in the rain, talking excitedly amongst the gossip of a new student. After all, there was rarely a new student in the middle of a semester.

A bell rang loudly through the commotion sending the students into a herd towards the doors, curses and colorful profanity lightened the situation as a blond-haired male stepped towards, Yami raising a brow.

"Are you the new student that all the chics keep talkin about?"

Yami's brows knitted in confusion. He hadn't thought someone would speak of his appearance in a semi-large high school.

"Yes, today is my first day…"

The blond nodded, running his fingers through a mane of unruly locks, his honey eyes darted towards his watch. He rolled his eyes muttering loudly.

"Damn it, gonna be late again." He held out his hand, smiling casually.

"The name's Jou. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yami." He shook the blond's hand nervously, eyes downcast.

"The pleasure's mine. I got to ya before the girls did. I think we might have a heart breaker on us here." He chuckled, motioning towards Yami. He let go of Yami's hand, turning towards the building. "I think we've gotten wet enough don't ya think? Do ya need help finding your class?"

Yami shook his head, dazed at the thought. He hadn't even thought of finding his classes. Hell, he hadn't thought about anything since he started talking to Jou. Hell, he didn't even care that he was soaking wet.

Clutching the straps of his bag against his shoulders, Yami spoke softly. "I do, actually. I just feel out of it I guess. I'm very nervous about today."

Noticing the teen's rigid posture, Jou nodded in understanding. "It's cool, Yami. I'm sure it will be great. I'm not one to enjoy being new either." He grinned, and motioned towards the school. "Let's get ya to your class."

Nodding once, Yami headed after his new friend. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

- - - - -

The day progressed relatively slowly, each class experience held hushed whispers and odd stares throughout every period. Yami was baffled at the attention he received. He never enjoyed being the center of attention, if ever.

Luckily the teachers cared little of his sudden appearance into their classrooms. All they did was introduce him and tell him to take a seat, which Yami eagerly did.

Now, in his fourth period class, he found himself in English, thrown into a conversation about a movie he hadn't seen with Jou. He tried to appear interested, but failed miserably. His eyes darted across the room, taking in the different cliques of boys and girls. All of them grouped together for their 'group projects.' Yet, there was one teen who sat by himself, eyes immersed within a gaming magazine.

The scene wasn't as interesting as the person reading the magazine. A small boy sat quietly in the corner, reading a gaming magazine. His skin was extremely pale, matching that of snow. His hair mirrored Yami's own spiked tresses. Yet, his eyes were an entirely different sight. A pair of slightly narrowed amethyst jewels sparkled in the light. His eyes remained on the magazine, oblivious to the other's stare.

In his thoughts, this teen was exotic in his own right. Everything about him appeared handsome. He reminded Yami of a runway model.

Blinking for a few moments, Yami nudged Jou with his leg, bringing Jou back from his attempted panty tank attack on a glorious brunette.

Confused, Jou shot a stare at Yami. "What's up man?"

Rolling his eyes, Yami motioned towards the small replica of himself. "Am I seeing things or is that kid look like me?"

Jou blinked a few times, turning his attention towards the boy reading the magazine. The gears turned in his head as he nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Yuugi?"

"Yeah, what's up with him?"

Jou shrugged, tossing his ruler to the side. After all, operation panty tank was a failure. He rested his elbow on his desk, pointing at the small teen with a bored expression.

"He's really quiet, Yams. He doesn't speak much and doesn't have any friends that I know of."

"He doesn't have any-- Wait did you call me Yams?"

Jou rolled his eyes, poking his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, that's your nickname. I always give my buddies nicknames."

Deciding to move further, Yami spoke quickly. "Why doesn't he have any friends? Surely he can't be that bad."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Yuugi has a reputation around here. One that spells out, don't mess with me."

He didn't understand the reasoning behind this comment. The thought that someone so small could cause a fear in anyone boggled his mind.

"That's weird. He seems shy. I have a feeling that there's more to him than skin deep."

Jou scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Are you a poster boy for breaking down Yuugi's shell of anti-social ness?"

"No, I know how he feels. I didn't have many friends before I moved here."

Jou remained silent, eyes shining as he took in the information. He didn't want to pry.

"Yuugi's quite a puzzle. He's always quiet and remains isolated from everyone." Jou mused, continuing further. "He has a bad ass car though."

He ignored the last comment, least concerned about Yuugi's car. Nothing meant more other than the reasoning behind the teen's stoic nature.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Bad mistake, Yams. He'll bite your head off."

A low laugh echoed through the air, silencing Yami's thoughts moments later. He gazed across the room, finding a subtle smirk on Yuugi's pale face.

'He couldn't have heard that could he? All the way on the other side of the room? Does he have radar ears?'

Sighing, Yami gazed at the teacher's desk, finding that it was empty once again. The damned instructor hadn't been in her seat since their split up into groups. Taking advantage of this, he stood from his desk, walking towards Yuugi's silent form.

Whispers escalated across the room, eyes landed upon his approaching form. No one ever did this on their first day. No one.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks as she stood a foot away from Yuugi. He cleared his throat, hoping to gain the attention of the smaller teen.

After a moment of complete silence, Yuugi gazed at the other teen with a raised brow. He continued to read his magazine, implying slight attention upon Yami.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

Yuugi raised the magazine up, showing off its cover. He didn't say anything, continuing his venture into the world of video games.

He cleared his throat again, signaling an annoyed expression from Yuugi.

"My name is Yami. I wanted to say hi."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and spoke softly, "I know who you are." He paused, and muttered a quiet hello.

"Well then, why don't you join me for the project?"

Yuugi sighed, clearly annoyed. "Already done."

"Oh. Well then…"

"Yeah…" Yuugi then stood up, magazine in hand. He walked out of the classroom, eyes narrowed at Yami.

Moments later, the bell rang for end of class just as Jou tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"What the hell did you do? He looked ready to kill ya, Yams."

Yami shook his head, gathering his things as he spoke. "I don't know."

There was something odd about Yuugi. He wanted to find out.


	2. Torn

Eyes on Fire

Thank ya'll for reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Two

- - - - - - -

Days passed as Yami's appearance in Domino High became old news. Thankfully he wasn't the talk of the student body any longer, especially after turning down half of the girls in his grade. He didn't want a relationship anytime soon. Hell, he had never found anyone of interest until now.

Yami found himself drawn to the loner Yuugi. He couldn't fathom a reason for the boy's rigid and silent nature. He appeared bitter and easily angered. What the hell was up with the young teen?

Sighing softly, Yami poked his fork into a piece of grilled chicken, sliding it across his plate in distaste. Lunch was his least favorite time of day; of course the hatred of said subject increased ten fold since his transfer to Domino.

Students ate nosily and sat in huddled groups around round tables, playing games or copying another's homework. Their voices echoed loudly through the amphitheatre constructed cafeteria.

Jou observed his newfound friend's silence with confusion. He raised a brow, stuffing a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Vat's wong, Yam?"

Yami raised his head, acknowledging his friend's question. He spoke softly, barely looking at the blond. "What did you say, Jou?"

Choking down the pizza, Jou replied. "Sorry about that Yams." He put his elbows onto the table, gazing at him intently. "I was askin ya what's wrong."

His response was rehearsed, easily given to everyone who attempted to show any form of concern towards him. He pushed a piece of the chicken towards his mashed potatoes, attention drawn towards Jou. "Nothing really, I detest lunch greatly, that's all."

Rolling his eyes, Jou dropped his other slice of pizza onto the plate, blond hair falling into his face.

"There's something else bothering you, buddy. I'm here for ya know? I think that you should let it out. It's not good to bottle things up."

Yami merely continued to gaze at his uneaten lunch with annoyance. He hated it when others pried into his life. Ever since his father passed on, he wasn't able to connect with anyone, or express what he felt with the loss of his father. He didn't find any form of comfort in his foster home either.

Sighing he turned his attention away from Jou, finding himself drawn into the thoughts of his current interest: Yuugi. He searched across the room, unable to pinpoint Yuugi's location. Where was he?

Finding little interest to drone further upon Yuugi, he turned his attention towards Jou confused by the look he emitted towards the other side of the cafeteria focused upon a man with cobalt eyes and brown hair. He wore a white trench coat and leather pants. However, he appeared to sit alone, reading a book. He looked out of place in the midst of a high school cafeteria.

Shaking his head, Yami didn't bother questioning Jou of his evasive stare. He merely continued to stare at his now cold chicken, a sigh escaping his lips.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who found interest in a loner.

- - - - - - -

Yami gripped the straps of his backpack, walking towards the Gym with a blank expression. He didn't necessarily hate Gym; he didn't enjoy getting weird stares for his lack of coordination in sports. After all, he wasn't good in any sports at all.

Dressing out wasn't something he enjoyed either. He felt eyes staring at his body with uneasiness. He sighed, bending down to tie his Adidas tennis shoes. Black basketball shorts and an over-sized white t-shirt made up his uniform for Gym. Ignoring the snickers that echoed through the locker room, he walked out casually attempting to hide notice of the laughter that rang through his ears.

The coach blew a whistle, gaining attention. "Today we are going to run track and play dodge ball!"

Yami groaned at the end of the coach's statement. He now knew why he loathed school and sports alike.

"Today isn't my day…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dodging balls and running a miles worth of track brought great fatigue upon Yami's worn body. He hadn't exercised in a long time.

Sighing softly, Yami walked towards his English class, heart pounding. He was curious to see how things would escalate in the mystery of Yuugi. He hadn't gotten much information out of the smaller teen other than a few insults and strings of profanity.

Upon entering the classroom, Yami noted that there weren't many students in yet. There was still ten minutes before this class began. Taking this into account, his eyes roamed around the room, falling upon the all familiar desk in the back facing the windows.

Yuugi sat in his usual desk, dark jeans and a black hoodie covering his small frame. He had his hood drawn over his unruly hair, nose buried in another gaming magazine.

Casually, Yami stood in front of Yuugi's desk, eye downcast. Yuugi had yet to recognize his appearance. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the younger teen.

Yuugi looked up at him rather annoyed. His violet eyes narrowed in response to the intrusion. He spoke quickly in a clipped tone. "Can I help you with something?"

Yami set his bag on the desk adjacent to Yuugi's and sat down, smiling slightly. "I thought you might want some company."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, setting his magazine to the side, annoyance clearly written upon his pale face.

"You're wrong. I hate having company from you and everyone else. I simply want to be alone."

Yami shook his head, ignoring Yuugi's last comment. "I believe that isn't true. You seem so sad. I tried looking for you at lunch. Where were you?"

"What does it matter?" He replied bitterly, anger growing by the second.

Yami sighed, running a hand through his unruly mane. It was a nervous habit. "I wanted to talk. You seem like you need a friend. You know someone to talk to?"

"I have a friend, thank you. I don't need another one."

Yuugi gripped the desk, the bones in his hands visible from the strength emitted upon the desk. He simply wished to be alone. He hated dealing with people. Hell, he hated talking to anyone even his own friend.

"Are you okay, Yuugi?"

"Nothing is wrong with me damn it! Would you just leave me alone?!"

Before Yami had a chance to question him further, the bell rang, signaling the piling of students into their classes. He was forced to leave his seat and retreat to the other side of the room.

Annoyed with the movement, Yami sat in his original seat, eying Yuugi's relieved stance. The teen's hands visibly relaxed, his remained icy, turned away from everyone else as he returned to his magazine.

What the hell was up with Yuugi?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami walked out of the building, eyes falling upon Yuugi's quick exit. He observed the teen like a hawk, noticing a look of relief as he walked towards a car, one that outshined the others ten fold.

A white sports car sat in the midst of old cars, sparkling in comparison to them. The vehicle was that of a rare and expensive brand. Yuugi clicked his remote, getting into the car quickly. The beast started up, engine purring to life. Moments later, the car peeled out of the parking lot, speeding down the street in less than a minute.

Minutes later, Jou walked up towards Yami, a sigh escaping his lips.

"What the hell was that about?"

Jou stared dumbfounded at his friend. "I told you his car was badass, Yams. He's got a 2009 Ashton Martin V12 Vantage."

Yami shook his head, he wasn't into cars. He enjoyed games more than anything. "I don't speak car, Jou."

Rolling his eyes, the blond ruffled his friend's tricolor locks. "I'll get ya into them, Yams. But don't forget what I told ya about Yuugi."

He remained silent as they headed down the sidewalk, chatting quietly. Yami couldn't help but wonder what mysteries lay beneath Yuugi's shield of hatred.

------

There is a picture of Yuugi's Aston Martin Vantage on my profile for those who want to see what it looks like.


	3. Undiscovered

Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - -

Yami hated many things. One was hamburgers, and another was over flirtatious girls. Yet, above all, he hated being ignored by someone who fascinated him in every way imaginable. He had been in this high school for a month now and still found little information over Yuugi.

Today was not any different except for a minor change in the weather forecast. From what little he knew of the small city, rain was evidently a major happening. Rolling his eyes at the thought, Yami managed to think of that small town in Washington that held the highest rainfall in the Continental US. However, today he awoke to sunlight beaming through his bedroom window. Amazed by this weather, he managed to make it out of the house and in school on time for once. Apparently, Jou made him late on a daily basis.

Hefting his bag upon his shoulders, Yami maneuvered through a throng of students, heading outside for lunch. Jou was sitting under the shade of an old weathered tree, downing a bottle of soda. Noticing his friend, Yami headed towards him, frowning.

Jou raised a brow once his small friend joined him. He set his soda to the side, running a hand through his unruly blond locks.

"What's wrong, Yams? Ya look like someone who's just been told dat there Morkie has been run over."

Yami's amethyst eyes widened at the question. Leave it to Jou to have something bizarre as that.

"What the hell, Jou? What's a Morkie?"

Rolling his eyes, Jou spoke. "It's a mixed breed of a small dog. It's half Yorkie and half Maltese."

Rolling his eyes, Yami sighed heavily. "Okay… I'm not even going to ask where you found out about that breed of dog."

"That's beside the point, Yams. What's wrong with ya? You've been pouting all day long."

"I could say the same to you. You've been quiet since you found out that your brunet loner wasn't here today."

Jou growled at his friend, pulling the small teen onto the grass. "He has a name, ya know. His name is Kaiba. But that's not why I'm unhappy."

"Well? What's wrong with you then?"

Jou picked up his soda taking a swig of it. He was silent, taking in his thoughts as he replied.

"Yuugi's not here today either. This means I don't get a look at that badass car of his."

Yami settled onto the grass, throwing his bag to the side. He listened to what his friend said, sparking his interest at the mention of the mysterious Yuugi.

"Yuugi isn't here?"

Setting the empty bottle of coke on the ground, Jou shrugged half-heartedly.

"He's never here when the weather is nice. He apparently has some type of skin condition that keeps him at home during this type of day."

Nodding thoughtfully, Yami took in the information. That explained the teen's pale skin. He needed answers.

Jou leaned back against the tree trunk, yawning widely. He eyed his friend again, realizing that he was fighting against something.

"What's going through that spiky head of yours?"

Growling at the insult Yami replied, "I want answers."

"Answers? Okay… Let's see." He smirked. "Two plus two equals four, the square root of twenty-five is five…"

"Jou cut the bull-shit. I want answers concerning Yuugi."

"Heh, why didn't ya just ask me? I don't know too much about him but I can tell ya what I know. Ask away little buddy."

"Once again, stop it with the nicknames. It's bad enough that you call me Yams."

"Aww come on, Yami. Get over it. I wouldn't call ya Yams if I didn't like ya." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at his friend, laughing loudly.

Annoyed, Yami chucked his friend's empty coke bottle at Jou's chest, grinning as it hit him square in the diaphragm.

"Damn it!"

"That's what you get for being a smartass blond, Jou."

"Whatever, so do ya have questions for me? I need something to distract me from kicking your skinny ass right now."

He chose to ignore the threat. "Yes, I do."

"Alright, ask away."

"Why is Yuugi always alone?"

Jou sat up once again, pushing his hair from his face.

"Yuugi doesn't get along with anyone other than Kaiba. Yuugi's got an anger problem and hates being in conflict. But if he's in the middle of something that little dude can pack a punch. I should know he's given me a few decent shiners."

"How old is he?"

"Yami, you wouldn't believe me if I told ya this. But he's actually a few months older than you and I. He's seventeen, almost eighteen."

"Alright, and I guess I have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"I want to know something… Why doesn't he ever eat with-?"

The bell rang wildly, ending the conversation. Jou jumped up, stretching the kinks out of his back. He grabbed his bag and motioned for Yami to follow him.

The duo headed back into the building, silent as they entered the sea of students.

Yami thought over the answers he received from Jou concerning Yuugi. Some of the answers seemed odd. Why did Yuugi have a temper? Hell, why does Yuugi get along with Kaiba?

All of these circled through his thoughts as he headed to his final class of the day.

- - - - -

The sun didn't last long. Sadly, as it was, Yami silently cheered for the return of the dreary weather. He wanted to see if Yuugi returned for class today.

The day felt slightly different to him. Something called for excitement. Yami found he wearing one of his favorite leather buckled sleeveless tops adorned with a studded choker and studded bracelets along with dark jeans and matching studded belts. For once, he felt normal again. Wearing clothes that his father hadn't minded brought comfort to him. He threw on a navy jacket and walked out of the house, bag in tow. His foster parents were out of town, which didn't matter. They were rarely home if ever. He hated the annoyed his 'foster-mother' gave him over his current form of dress. She wondered if he was coming out of the closet. Even though he wasn't one to speak of sexual orientation, he didn't speak of his preferences aloud,

Walking towards the campus, Yami's eyes grew with excitement as he eyed the ostentatious white sports car that outshined the rest. Smirking to himself, Yami walked through the gates, happy for once over the weather. Today was a good day.

- - - - -

Or so he thought. The day proved to be bad. Murphy's Law had set into action. Everything that could possibly go wrong had… It had all started with finding Yuugi in the lunchroom with Kaiba. The duo sat at a table, Yuugi appearing somewhat smug with something. He seemed happy for once. Yami felt jealous upon seeing this. How could Kaiba make Yuugi happy and he couldn't?

However, his eyes didn't leave the small teen as he held a large golden trinket within his hands, stroking it affectionately. From a distance, the item that Yuugi held reminded him of a bling necklace. However, upon further notice, it was a golden inverted pyramid.

Despite this, Yami found that his day continued to plummet as a scary looking female from the freshman class asked him out. To make matters worse, English couldn't come quickly enough. Moments later, the bell rang loudly signaling Yami's descent into the world of English.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he approached the classroom. He walked into the room, finding it deserted. This was unusual when Yuugi was concerned.

'Where the hell is he?'

As if summoned by the gods, Yuugi waltzed into the room, graceful in each step he took. His attention remained on the large pyramid around his neck. A smile crossed his features.

Yet, it wasn't the teen's smile that confused Yami; it was the odd serene nature he possessed for once.

Yuugi threw his bag down, taking his seat moments later. He gazed up, eyes landing upon Yami. Although, Yuugi's gaze fell upon him, he noted a subtle change in the teen's eyes. The teen's once clear violet eyes now held a bit of crimson embedded into the violet. This wasn't what brought confusion to him. The clear, voice spoke to him.

"Hello, Yami."

'Oh god, he actually spoke to me.'

It seemed that his stroke of bad luck ended just now.

- - - -

Okay, a lot of you have asked if this is a "Twilight" crossover. It isn't going to be. I've a few things from it but in the end it will not be like it in any way. I can promise ya'll that.


	4. Leave Out All The Rest

Eyes on Fire

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

- - - - - - - - -

"You're actually speaking to me?"

Yuugi raised a brow turning his attention away from his golden relic. His violet-ruby eyes rolled in a typical annoyed fashion.

"Yeah, it's a thing we call communication," he said, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Yami shook his head, amused by Yuugi's response.

"Nice one, smart ass. I meant, why are you all of the sudden giving me the time of day?"

Yuugi's eyes narrowed as he set his relic to the side.

"It's what you've wanted isn't it? You have been annoying the hell out of me for the past month. I figured I would acknowledge your existence so that you would see how rude I am. I simply want to allow you the time to understand that I am not interesting. Maybe you will leave me alone after this."

Yami ran a hand through his spiky hair, attempting to distract himself. Yuugi seemed different in many ways. His usual attire of baggy jeans and an over-sized black hoodie were not present. He sat in a pair of fitted dark-wash jeans and a long- sleeved blue shirt and boots. He actually looked normal for once. His pale skin contrasted exceptionally well with the tones in his new outfit.

Yami found himself eyeing Yuugi in a non-friendly way. Yuugi was attractive in more ways than one, His appearance, hauntingly large eyes, pale skin, and tricolor hair. He was an exotic beauty within a sea of ordinary students in a small town high school.

Yuugi shot the elder teen a glare, eyebrows raised. "Realizing how much time you've wasted on me yet?"

"You're worth the time. I just wish you would realize that there isn't anything you can do to distract me from learning more about you, Yuugi."

Yuugi chose to ignore him, attitude flaring at the comment. He turned his attention towards the inverted pyramid sitting on his desk, smiling slightly.

Yami continued to observe Yuugi silently. He knew that there was more to him than the shield he emitted upon this town and possibly school.

Shaking his head in defeat, Yami sat down in desk next to Yuugi, eyeing him carefully. He wanted to see if a tantrum would be thrown at him for sitting in the adjacent desk. He threw his bag to the side, resting his arms on the desktop. He raised a brow at Yuugi's watchful stare, asking if he minded.

He never received a response as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next class. Disappointed, he leaned back in his desk, gazing at the students as they piled in, staring at him curiously for sitting by Yuugi.

Ignoring the stares, he sat back, groaning as the teacher walked in an announced a pop quiz over something he knew little about.

'Great. This is one fucking peachy day.'

- - - - - - -

Yami couldn't understand why Yuugi was giving him the time of day. It was interesting to him in many ways. He couldn't figure out why he actually listened to him. It had been a few days since Yuugi began to talk with him. He appeared happier on some days and in pain or annoyed on others.

However, Yami was beginning to find a pattern with Yuugi. A few things were off about Yuugi. He picked up on a few of them during their talks. Some of them were discrete while others were only seen upon close observation.

Yami sat next to Jou at lunch, realizing that today wasn't a day for sunlight. There wasn't rain luckily, but there was a large cloud cover over the small town. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He wondered why the town was always shrouded in the constant cover of rain or clouds. Sighing, he pushed his chicken strips across the plate, lazily watching Yuugi seated in the middle of the cafeteria, reading a large book.

Noticing this, Yami straightened up, gazing at his mysterious Yuugi. Raising a brow, he noted that he wasn't eating or drinking anything.

"Yams, what are ya lookin at?" Jou asked, stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth, causing Yami to groan in disgust.

"Can you please wait until you've swallowed your food?"

Rolling his eyes, Jou swallowed his chicken, taking a swig of soda. Once his mouth wasn't full of food, he smirked.

"Better?"

"Oh, heaps better, Jou."

The blond finished his lunch, setting it to the side. He took in Yami's half-eaten plate. He drooled at the sight, wanting to engorge it.

Noticing this, the spiky-haired teen coughed gaining his friend's attention.

"I noticed something about Yuugi."

"What's that?" Jou asked, attention slipping as a brunette walked by, skirt riding up slightly.

"He doesn't eat lunch."

"Maybe he eats a big breakfast, Yams. You hardly ever eat here. I'd be more worried bout you than I would dat midget."

As if Yuugi heard the comment he turned his head to the side, glaring at Jou with such anger and fury that he would have died.

"I think he heard you." Yami stated eyes trained on Yuugi. However, his attention shifted as he saw a tall brunet sit down at Yuugi's table, white trench coat swaying in the air. A pale hand ruffled tricolor hair, red eyes meeting those of cobalt.

"Jou, who in the seven hells is sitting by Yuugi?"

Jou blinked, turning from his view of a girl's ass. He blushed slightly when he saw who was sitting at Yuugi's table. However, he passed off the look with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"That's Seto Kaiba. He's the owner of Kaiba Corporation. He is the only person Yuugi around. I think they're 'together' if you get my drift."

Yami's violet eyes narrowed. He felt jealousy spike at the thought of Yuugi with Seto Kaiba. He didn't even know the man and was making assumptions. Gritting his teeth, he suddenly realized how pathetic he was. He didn't know anything about Yuugi other than the obvious.

Finding interest in someone had never happened for him before. Shaking his head, Yami made a mental decision to get closer to his infatuation.

'I'm going to spend time with him if it's the last thing I do.'

Jou smirked at Yami fighting back a laugh. "You've got it bad for him, ya know that?"

"Like you don't have it bad for Kaiba?"

With this comeback thrown into the air, Jou fell silent, finding the floor interesting. Smirking in victory, Yami decided to make his thoughts become reality.

'I'll find out why I like Yuugi so much.'

- - - - - - -

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Yuugi of course, had already walked out of the classroom a few seconds before it went off. He walked across the building, wishing he had his black hoodie. He felt exposed without it. Walking amongst the other students, he rolled his eyes wondering why he was even here.

Sighing, he walked towards the exit, determined to make it out of the damned school as referred to it as.

However, a voice caught his attention, causing him to freeze in mid-step.

"Yuugi!"

Startled, he turned, finding Yami running towards him. Confused and frightened, he watched as the teen came to a halt, leaning down to catch his breath.

"Damn, you're so fast I can barely keep up with you."

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in disdain. "Not my fault. If you wanted to speak with me, all you had to do was ask me. I don't appreciate being hounded down in the middle of these insolent brats."

Yami blinked, brows furrowing at the words. "What the?" He found himself distracted by the comment, meeting Yuugi's exotic eyes.

"You wanted to ask me something I presume?"

Nodding, he spoke quickly. "Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Why?"

The elder of the two held onto the straps of his backpack, eyes bright. "I wanted to find out more about you."

His answer was quick. "No. I don't hang out with anyone outside of school. You aren't an exception, Yami." He trudged away from him, using his obvious speed to get away from the pushing teen.

"You have an exception to your rule. What makes _Kaiba _different than me or anyone else here?"

Yuugi threw his messenger bag on the ground and ran up to Yami in anger. He appeared so quickly next to the offending teen that passersby began to take notice. Yuugi's eyes narrowed, becoming blood red. He pushed Yami back into a set of lockers, causing them to rattle loudly.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about!"

Yuugi held Yami in place, eyes wild with fury. He couldn't control his anger around this damned teen. He tried to push him away and yet, here he was, manhandling him.

"I want to know more about you, Yuugi. You and I have a lot in common. I think we could be friends."

The smaller teen spat at the word 'friends.' Yuugi's body went rigid as he held the tanned teen against the wall of lockers. A look of sadness crossed his features. His body went rigid as he felt an overwhelming urge take form.

A shadow loomed over the duo, cobalt eyes narrowed in obvious anger. Seto Kaiba stood, arms crossed. He cleared his throat, voice penetrating the silence.

"Back away, now. Take your bag and leave. He isn't worth it."

As if a spell had been lifted, Yuugi let go of Yami, running away from the bewildered teen. He grabbed his messenger bag and ran out of the building in a blind haste.

Kaiba's eyes remained impassive as he held out a hand to Yami, offering help.

Barely aware of the situation, Yami took the offered hand, feeling Kaiba's cold skin. He stood up, finding his surroundings as he met the cold gaze of Seto Kaiba.

"If you know what's good for you, stay away from him. He isn't going to change. Trust me, I know."

The brunet turned, trench coat swishing in the air.

Yami stood there, blinking in confusion.

There were things he realized in that mere moment. One, Yuugi wasn't like most teens. There was something hidden beyond his angered mask. Two, he had caught his attention. And three, he would fight to get closer to his goal, no matter what. Yuugi was worth the fight no matter how confused he felt about these developing emotions.


	5. Who Knows

Eyes on Fire

Thank ya'll for the reviews, alerts, faves, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Five

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi sat idly, gazing through the curtains of the window. There was sunlight this day and he wasn't able to attend class due to this predicament. He shifted the curtains slightly, gazing at the glorious day outside.

Everything concerning his life was a lie. No one could know the truth other than his ally. He hated all the issues and lies it took to keep his life simple. However, nothing kept him away from school other than damned sunlight.

Annoyed, he set off to rest on his bed, lying back against the cool blue fleece of his blankets. A voice interrupted his silence, drawing his eyes open. However, he knew who it was before he even made notice of the other's appearance.

"Seto, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this _lovely _day?" He spoke, tone sarcastic.

The man never bothered him with useless chatter. The duo fought daily over countless things. Today was another argument in the mix.

Seto sat down on the edge of Yuugi's bed, weight sinking down on his adjacent side. He sighed, gazing at the teen with an annoyed stare.

"Don't speak to me that way, Yuugi. You know why I'm here. Don't play games with me."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I know, Seto. I just wish for once that you would leave me alone. I'm MORE than capable of dealing with my own issues and life."

Cobalt eyes narrowed. Seto Kaiba took hold of Yuugi's thin, pale wrist, dragging the said teen across the bed with ease.

"No you're not. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here suffering from constant hunger and some pathetic male!"

The smaller of the two grabbed his wrist free from Seto's grasp, causing the other to fall from the bed. The sheer force exerted upon him annoyed him.

"I have my own problems, Seto. My hunger isn't an issue as much as it has been." He sighed, casting a longing glance towards his golden puzzle. "Yami on the other hand, isn't any of your concern."

Seto pulled himself up, eyes cold and distant. "You lie about everything, Yuugi. You still have issues with your insatiable hunger. I can tell by your eyes, they're crimson again."

"Whatever, I can deal with this. After all, I have been for a long time."

"I don't think so, Yuugi. You almost revealed our true identities!"

Yuugi got up, angered. He grabbed his keys, pushing past his mentor.

"I'm done with this, Seto. I'm tired of your guilt trips. I'm not the same person you met SO long ago."

He slammed the door, breaking the frame. Groaning, he turned his attention towards his Aston Martin Vantage. He silently was glad for the covered clothing and the approaching storm.

Being a being of hell truly wasn't fully as bad with the addition of his beloved sports car.

- - - - - - - - -

Yami headed out of the building, a frown marring his features. The sun hadn't lasted long. The usual dreary clouds returned rain close to falling.

Sighing, he walked towards the parking lot, finding relief in his newly revamped vehicle. His foster family bought him a badly battered Dodge Neon for his birthday. However, he barely managed to get the few parts it needed in order to run. Thankfully, his allowance was enough to make the crazed beast run.

Digging through his pockets, Yami found the key, opening of his aged Neon with ease.

Moments later, a light tapping on the window alerted him.

His eyes snapped onto Jou's blond hair swaying in the winds. Carefully he managed to open the passenger door with little trouble.

The blond smiled, settling in the car without a word. He closed the door; thankful rain hadn't begun to fall.

"Thanks for the ride, Yams."

"You're welcome," he replied, starting the beast with a loud rumble of the engine.

"So how are ya, Yams? You've been out of it since the other day."

Yami pulled out of the parking lot, eyes on the road as he sighed heavily.

"Yuugi, He's the reason I've been out of it, Jou." He paused, turning out onto the road, falling to a stop once he failed to sail through a light.

"What are the relation Yuugi shares with Seto Kaiba?"

Jou flushed a few shades of red at the mention of Seto Kaiba. He shifted uneasily in his seat, eyes cast towards the windshield before he spoke.

"They're not together if that's what you mean, Yami. Kaiba and Yuugi have a complicated relationship."

"How so? If they're not dating what else could make it so complex?" Yami asked, feeling instant relief in the knowledge of Yuugi not dating Seto Kaiba.

Jou leaned back in his seat, eyes alight.

"Yuugi's parents died a long time ago. Kaiba's family adopted him when he was little. However, Kaiba's parents are never home and Yuugi has many health issues. He has pretty much claimed guardianship over Yuugi since they aren't around."

The light turned green, cars slinking to a slow start through after school traffic. Yami slugged along behind other cars at a snail's pace. He felt relieved with the little knowledge that Jou had given him. He simply began to wonder how the blond knew so much about Yuugi and his apparent guardian, Seto Kaiba.

He raised a brow at his friend, attention diverted from the traffic.

"How do you know all of this, Jou? You seem to know an awful lot about Yuugi and Kaiba."

The blond coughed slightly, arms crossed at his chest. He frowned as large droplets of water cascaded upon the windshield.

"Damn it, the rain is back for another day of hell on our pitiful lives."

"Jou, stop ignoring my questions. How the hell do you know so much about Yuugi?"

Yami pulled out of traffic finding his friend's apartment with ease, coming to a stop as he turned his attention fully upon his best friend.

Jou unfolded his arms, running his fingers nervously through his hair, eyes darting around. He yawned widely. "He and I used to hang out and play Duel Monsters back in the day. He was one of my best friends until Kaiba put an end to it. He didn't like me back then."

Before Yami was able to interrogate further into his friend's jumbled response, the blond exited the door muttering a thank you under his breath. He ran into the rain avoiding yet another confrontation.

Shaking his head once more, Yami adjusted his windshield wipers, pulling out of the apartment complex. There were more confusing things to deal with.

- - - - - - - - -

Yami continued to drive through the streets of Domino, unused to the loud roar of thunder and constant drizzle obscuring his peripheral vision. It was bad enough with the traffic, but the constant downpour made it almost impossible to see.

Driving carefully wasn't an easy task as seen with what happened with his father not long ago before his death. The man suffered from road rage and wasn't patient enough to deal with the treacherous conditions of rain. Continuing down the dank, streets, finding himself distracted by that of a familiar Aston Martin Vantage.

"Is that… What the hell is Yuugi doing out here in this weather?"

Yuugi revved the engine of his Vantage, taking off quickly despite the horrible driving conditions. Everything turned sour just as one of the other cars on the road began to spin out of control, the conditions of the streets too harsh for it to stop. A large black Chevy Silverado skidded across two lanes dodging an onslaught of vehicles; barely managing to miss Yami's aged Neon. The driver fought with the wheel of his truck, slamming on the breaks continuously. His eyes widened as he found himself plowing into the driver's side of a fancy foreign car.

Yuugi's brakes screeched as it was plowed into. The truck slammed into the driver's side, pushing the vehicle up onto a lone median. Air bags inflated on the impact, the driver of the truck was knocked out cold by the impact of the crash, and he lay against the steering wheel, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead.

All the while, Yami sat frozen in his spot on the street, eyeing the car that was on the median. Yuugi's Aston Martin Vantage looked horrible. The driver's side was completely caved in, leaving little of the original car intact. However, it wasn't this situation that caused worry and confusion coursing through his already hazed mind. He wanted to know what happened to his Yuugi.

Blinking once more, Yami pulled the car in park, dodging angry drivers and traffic. He ran up to the scene of the accident, worried about his 'friend.'

He started panicking at the sight of Yuugi's broken vehicle.

"Yuugi!" He screamed, gazing around the area, finding no one in sight. There wasn't any form of blood on the Vantage nor was their any sign of a passed out teenager. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, fear and every other form of emotion void as he saw the remains of Yuugi's vehicle shake.

The driver's side door was completely ruined, caved in. There wasn't any way of getting it opened in order to find Yuugi no matter what. Not unless the jaws of life were used would Yuugi be freed. Although, Yami found himself eyes wide as he stood in the rain catching a sight he hadn't expected to see in a hundred years.

A spiky head appeared through the small area of the car, the driver's side door, being thrown onto the median with ease as Yuugi stepped out onto muddy grass, eyes narrowed. He threw a glance towards the remains of his car, a growl escaping his lips as turned towards Yami's direction, realizing that he had an audience.

Violet-crimson eyes widened momentarily, a sign of panic evident in the teen's features. Moments later, Yuugi ran away from the scene leaving the car abandoned as sirens echoed through the area.

Yami could only blink as he turned back towards his car, scared and confused even more about Yuugi.

There was more to Yuugi than realized. He wasn't what his so-called friend was but he knew with a little interrogation he would find out in due time.

- - - - - -

There is a pic of Yami's Dodge Neon on my profile if you want to see what it looks like.


	6. I'm not okay

Eyes on Fire

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 6

- - - - - -

Many things bothered Yami. Many of the things that bothered Yami were that of the female population and the remainder being death and sports. He disliked sports and death as much as loud young women. However, there was another thing that bothered him today. That being, what he saw happening that afternoon.

How had Yuugi gotten out of that wreck without a scratch on him? Hell, how did he break off the vehicles door without batting an eyelash? Not knowing what was going on was another thing that bothered Yami more than his usual pet peeves.

There was something inhuman about Yuugi, and he was not able to grasp that idea until that afternoon. Just what IS Yuugi?

He had long ago trailed back to his house, confused and annoyed by what he had seen earlier. He wanted to know what was up with Yuugi.

Shaking his head, the teen sighed, falling into a listless sleep as thunder echoed throughout the night.

- - - - -

Rain continued into the following day, thunder and lightening making appearances throughout the school hours. Yami for one invited the rain and clouds for once in his young life. He wanted answers and he wouldn't gain them without the dreary weather. Sighing to himself, Yami sat outside of the school under one of the many covered areas gazing at the student parking lot with narrowed eyes.

He wasn't sure how Yuugi would make it to school without his car. It's not like a teenager had more than one car did they? His question was answered by that of a shiny metallic yellow Corvette that pulled up into the front row of the lot. The vehicle itself stood out from the rest, nowhere near, as bad as the Aston Martin Vantage had, but it still held a regal air of its own.

Students gathered around the parking lot, gazing at the Corvette with jealousy. Many of them coveted the vehicle while others were simply jealous of it. No one was able to see who the driver was due to tinted windows.

Yami's eyes stood on the corvette, curiosity taking its toll on him. He raised a brow when the driver's side door opened, a mop of spiky tricolor hair sticking out from within. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Yuugi stepped out of the sports car, a frown marring his face. Yami knew something was up whenever Yuugi walked away from the car, clicking a remote at it to lock its doors. He saw no signs of the wreck's havoc on him. There wasn't a scratch or a mark marring his porcelain skin. He looked normal and angry as usual.

Yuugi walked passed Yami, attempting to keep his face downcast along the way. His stance appeared rigid. Yami wouldn't have any of this. He stepped forward, and caught Yuugi's arm, gaining the teen's attention. However, Yami himself felt worried as he encountered Yuugi's skin. What would have been warm was nothing of the sort. Where his skin was warm, Yuugi's was ice cold. A shiver coursed through Yami's arm as he left go of Yuugi's arm, startled just as he was.

Yuugi jumped slowly, amethyst-ruby eyes glancing fearfully at Yami. His surprised expression disappeared and turned to that of his usual annoyance and anger moments later.

"Yuugi."

The teen nodded his head in acknowledgement. He turned and faced the teen with a heavy sigh.

"Yuugi, what happened to your Aston Martin?"

He replied without hesitation. His response seemed rehearsed and forced.

"A hit and run yesterday afternoon. Nothing too serious. I put it in the shop and decided to drive my spare car for until the Aston Martin is fixed."

Hardly any teenager in Domino could have a spare car. Hell the way Yuugi said it sounded so nonchalant that it made Yami wonder just how much money Yuugi's family actually had. However, these thoughts were more concerned with Yuugi's miraculous escape the previous day.

"I know that isn't the entire truth, Yuugi."

The addressed teen's eyes narrowed, locking onto Yami's amethyst eyes.

"You don't even know me and you accuse me of lying! Yami for once, I answer one of your questions without hesitation. Give me some credit before you start bitching at me."

Yuugi crossed his arms, a frown marring his features. He was tired of dealing with Yami and his curious nature. He didn't think he could take much more of it.

Yami sighed heavily, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Yuugi, I saw what happened yesterday. I saw you break the door off the car to get out. I saw the entire thing."

The teen didn't say anything at first, simply standing there, fiddling with the pendant around his neck. He raised a brow, thinking of a way to explain his actions during the wreck.

"You know the saying… Whenever you are left without any other options and you're stuck in a life or death situation… Your adrenaline rushes throughout your system and gives you an unfathomable amount of strength in order to save yourself. Either that, or you're crazy as a peacock, Yami."

Before Yami could retort towards the insult, the bell signaling class rang, causing both of them to grab their things. They were both late for their first period class. Although, the taller of the two grabbed a hold of Yuugi's wrist, pausing him in his trek of freedom.

"Let me go!"

"No! I want answers. I'm tired of you pushing me away, Yuugi!"

Yuugi gave a heavy sigh of annoyance as he pulled away from Yami easily, almost jarring the teen in the process.

"Look, I have my reasons." He paused, continuing further. "I'm not normal, Yami you need to understand this. I'm not to be trusted around you."

Yami held his aching hand, the one that Yuugi had pulled away from. He blinked a couple of times, taking a moment to think through this jumbled mind. After a minute or two, he spoke, brows furrowed.

"You're different than anyone I've met, Yuugi. You're not normal, hell I don't even think you're completely human if at all."

"How long have you noticed the differences between me and everyone else?" Yuugi asked, voice failing. His body appeared rigid. His fists were balled at his sides, eyes closed and face blank of any emotion.

"For the past couple of weeks. I've noticed things about you, subtle and small but enough to cause confusion and notice."

Yuugi turned towards Yami, motioning towards the bench not far from them. Yami followed Yuugi and sat down next to him, both of them throwing their bags onto the ground.

Yami felt his confusion bubble even further as how Yuugi's anger dissipated. The teen appeared fearful.

"What do know about me? What makes you think I'm not human?"

He drew in a breath, recalling the various things he noted about Yuugi. "Your eyes shift from violet to crimson; you're pale and ice cold. You never eat or drink anything. You are strong and have heightened senses. You always get up seconds before the bell rings and leave the room. You're fast and quick in defenses. You never come to school when the sun is out. You're different from everyone else."

The other teen nodded, a grimace crossing his features. He lifted his head, meeting Yami face-to-face.

"You've nailed almost every one of my differences. I could hurt you, and everyone else with the snap of my fingers, Yami. I don't allow myself to have friends. I cannot be trusted. I HATE what I am!"

By now, Yuugi got up, grabbing his messenger bag. His emotions flared quickly as his anger had. He fought every urge he had to hurt Yami. He couldn't know what he truly was. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Fate wasn't on his side this day. Rain began to pour heavily upon them. Yuugi merely wanted to return home, and hope that death would accept him from this life of hell. Yami stood only a few feet away, bag left by the bench. He approached Yuugi slowly, reaching a hand out towards him.

"I don't hate you, Yuugi. Do you not realize how hard I've fought against your shields just to find out why you're so unhappy? I care about you." A blush crept across his face as he leaned forward, grasping Yuugi's hand into his own. "I've been infatuated with you since I first saw you, months ago."

Yuugi shook his head, rain falling on them heavily. He attempted to pull away, but Yami wouldn't have that. He pulled Yuugi towards him, attempting to hug the distraught teen.

"You don't understand. I can't control myself around you, Yami. I fight my instincts daily whenever you're around. I can't hurt you; you're too special to me."

His defenses lowered significantly in this one moment, allowing Yami to hold him for a moment. Not long after, Yuugi pulled away shaking slightly.

"Do you know what I am?"

Yami pulled away for a moment, meeting Yuugi's sorrow filled crimson eyes. He remembered everything he noticed about him and nodded silently.

"What am I? Tell me!"

Nothing mattered at that very moment. Nothing mattered to the duo now. The tension between the duo was thick. Yami stepped forward, pushing a piece of his sodden bangs behind each of his ears.

"Everything adds up. The pale skin, the red eyes, the speed, the strength and the fact that you never eat or drink. You never attend school when the sun is out. There is only one thing that you can be. You're a vampire."

At the word 'vampire.' Yuugi walked away from Yami, a sadistic laugh escaping his lips.

"Yes, that is exactly why I can't be around you." With that said, Yuugi took off running towards his Corvette, using speed to his advantage.

Yami merely stood there in the rain now fully understanding of what he now knew about Yuugi. No matter if he was a vampire or not. There was something he knew wouldn't change.

He was falling for Yuugi.

- - - - - -

To be continued…

There is a link to a picture of Yuugi's Corvette in my profile.


	7. Devil Inside

Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Seven

- - - - - - - -

He didn't know how it was possible. Yami had figured out everything about him. It wasn't as unsettling as it should have been. The odd feelings that coursed through his immortal body were foreign. He hadn't experienced care for anyone in his non-existent life. Hell, he didn't believe that his immortal life was anything other than hell.

He ran away from Yami moments ago, frightened as to what the teen would think of him. He hadn't known what to say after he admitted his knowledge of his true nature. Being a vampire wasn't as cracked up as many believed. He suffered everyday whilst around Yami. His blood was one of the reasons he started feeding from the means of live prey again. Usually he starved himself for days to come, thus causing the constant anger and grumpiness.

He shook his head, feeling the first drops of rain in a while. He had been stuck indoors for days due to the sunlight. It was nice to enjoy free roaming of the outside world. There was only so much of Seto's annoying lifestyle choices that Yuugi could handle. Even after their numerous years spent living together, Yuugi couldn't get over his anger at the man for changing him. He stood in the midst of an empty section of land, bushes surrounding every inch of him.

Shaking his head free of the continuously falling drops of rain, He turned around, smirking to himself. He felt the presence of another approaching, hiding away from him. A thrumming heartbeat alerted him of another's presence. He sensed the blood pumping through the nervously pounding heart. His fangs extended in response as the scent of his obsession wafted through his nose. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent fully. He opened his eyes once more, the color a vibrant crimson.

Yuugi couldn't help the feel of his natural instincts taking over. The intoxication of the hider's blood sang to him, the call of siren luring in its prey. He wanted to take a taste of the human's blood. He drooled at the thought of this treat soothing his scorched throat.

However, he fought this feeling, this sudden urge to end a life. He sighed heavily, attempting to calm the craving. Sadly, his fangs remained extended. Despite his nature instincts, he laughed hollowly, turning towards the human's hidden self.

Tapping his foot, Yuugi smirked a bit, shaking his head at the stupidity of this teenager. He stepped forward once, standing in front of a bush, raising a brow.

"I know that you're hiding behind this bush, Yami. You may as well come out and face me."

His patience was thin as he fought the will to feed. He smirked to himself as Yami came forward, dusting off his jeans. He blinked once and cocked his head to the side.

"How did you know I was hidden there?" He paused, asking further. "Above all, how the hell did you know it was me?"

Yuugi turned away from Yami, walking towards an empty bench. He sat down, keeping his head downcast. He didn't want his curious friend to see his fangs. He wanted to redeem himself in some way.

Without turning towards the heavy foots steps behind him, he spoke softly. "I can hear your thudding heartbeat. I can smell your intoxicating blood as it flows through your veins, Yami."

The footsteps stopped short of the other side of the bench, a sigh echoing through the small tense expanse of their conversation. The teen sat down, looking at Yuugi with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I didn't mean to frighten you…"

Yuugi's eyes shot open at the apology. He turned towards Yami fully, eyes burning crimson. "You don't have any need to apologize to me, Yami. You were curious. I just ask that you leave me alone now. I'm tired of losing people in my life. I'm tired of existing in a world where I'm feared. I hate this life of mine." He held his golden inverted pyramid necklace delicately within his hands, fiddling with it absently.

Yami could only sit next to the vampire, taking in the statement with worry. He hadn't realized how upset Yuugi was with his being a creature of the night. It was beginning to make sense. Although, he didn't understand the fully hatred that the teen felt he wondered why Yuugi blamed himself for this.

"I can't stay away from you, Yuugi." He smiled a bit, patting the teen on the shoulder. "I already told you, I like you and I want to be friends." He ran his hand down Yuugi's arm, feeling the coldness of the pale skin seep through the thin layer of the black jacket Yuugi wore.

Yuugi flinched at the touch. He pulled away quickly, shuddering as he spoke, turning towards Yami's vision. He opened his mouth, showing off his glinting lengthened fangs. He observed the human's reaction. He had seen humans cower at his feet, falling to their imminent death upon the sight of his fangs. Yet, Yami sat here, blinking at his fangs. How could one teenager simply sit here and stare at him without fear?

Yami shrugged a bit at Yuugi's fangs. His eyes were on that of the pendant Yuugi handled absently.

"How can you stare at me while others have cowered in fear at the mere sight of my true nature?"

Yami rolled his eyes, focusing his attention away from the pendant and his fangs.

"Yuugi there isn't anything about you that scares me in the least. I can't stay away from you anymore. You fascinate me."

Yuugi shook his head, soggy bangs falling into his face. He smirked to himself as he spoke. "You don't know how dangerous I truly am. I've killed thousands in the past due to my uncontrollable nature. I'm not stable. I could kill you with the snap of my finger."

"I don't care. There isn't anything about you that matters." Yami blushed a bit, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He paused, gazing at Yuugi with adoration. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Yuugi closed his crimson eyes, running a finger against the cool gold of his pendant. "What makes you think that? If you knew how badly I wanted to kill you for your intoxicating blood at this very moment… You wouldn't be sitting here next to me, Yami if you realized my true nature."

Yami didn't show any form of emotion as he pushed his wet bangs from his face. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure about this?"

Yami smiled a bit, taking Yuugi's cold hand into his own warm one.

"Because I know you like me just as much as I like you."

At this statement, Yuugi pulled his hand away from Yami, his emotions running crazily through his mind. He bolted away from the bench, appearing at the other end of the small expanse of land. He breathed heavily, hands gripping the edges of a "No Smoking sign." He bent the pole in half, throwing it out of the way. He took a couple of breaths, turning his attention towards the silent teen on the bench.

Moments later he walked slowly back toward the bench, anger dissipating, as his fangs grew smaller.

He sat down once again, taking Yami's hand into his own, fighting every urge in his body to kill the human.

"You don't know how I feel about you, Yami. Please don't rile me up like that. You could have been that sign I bent in half."

Yami nodded silently, eyes on the hand Yuugi held carefully. His cold, pale fingers ghosted across his darker skin. He realized that the vampire was testing himself.

"Yuugi… I can't stay away from you anymore. I think… I think I'm falling for you."

"I'm sorry…."

Yami blinked, turning upward, catching Yuugi's hardened face.

"What do you mean?"

Yuugi shook his head a bit, water dripping off his pale face. "I'm sorry that I cannot accept your love. I'm not trustworthy. I've had these issues in the past. There isn't a future with us."

"Yuugi! How the hell can you deny it?! I know that you like me just as much as I like you!"

Yuugi got up and started walking away. "I'm sorry… Nevertheless, you're not safe with me. I'm damned to hell. I don't want to take the risk and kill you if my emotions flare."

"But…"

Yuugi started running away, becoming a blur. His voice echoed through the area, sending chills and rejection through Yami's small body.

"I'm a monster. I can't give you a happy life, not when I'm a devil inside."

Thunder blared through the park, lightening taking form in the duet. Yami sat there, feelings of rejection and sadness raking havoc on his damaged heart. He continued to sit there despite the thunderstorm, tears cascading down his cheeks. He hadn't cried, not even at his own father's funeral.

He wanted Yuugi. He finally realized the expanse of his feelings for the vampire. He was in love with Yuugi.

- - -

To be continued...


	8. Hot n' Cold

Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Eight

- - - - - - - -

Yuugi didn't know what to do. He had made it home not long before the rain ended. He sank into the depths of his bed, drawing sheets around his thin, pale body. Thinking about what he had done to Yami bothered him. He couldn't believe that a human could fall for him at all. If this didn't surprise him, it was the fact that he was falling for the teen.

It wasn't right for them to be together. Hell, it went against all rights of prey and predator and rights of society. He wasn't sure why this mattered, but it seemed to. He was a vampire who didn't give a damn about society or the rules set by humans.

He felt torn in two. Why was it that the only person that showed interest in him in his lifetime human? He didn't understand this. It all fell into place with his angered thoughts.

Just why hadn't he died all those years ago?

Yuugi figured he wouldn't have dealt with these issues had he not found death's comforting embrace years and years ago.

He shook his head free from the thoughts, turning his attention towards that of his games. Yet, this no longer held the calming notions once known in the past.

'Why must this life be damned to the eternal depths of hell?'

At this thought, Yuugi's door opened loudly, the lock broken. A tall figure walked into the dark expanse of the room. A trench coat billowed as the figure walked in regally, eyes of cobalt hardened.

Yuugi ignored the intrusion. He was well aware of the other's presence and his growing anger and agitation. He remained hidden beneath the cover of his cotton blanket.

A heavy sigh echoed through the tense and silent haze surrounding the duo. The bed sunk down on one side, causing Yuugi to draw the blanket further over his small body.

"Is it really that bad to live this life? You have eternal youth, two sport cars, money, and games of all kinds… You have the life that anyone would die for."

Yuugi fought the urge growl as he spoke softly. "I did die for this damned life of hell. You sentenced me to this punishment."

The blanket was ripped harshly away from his small body, thrown across the room. Seto glared at him with great fury, fists balled up at his sides.

"You were dying, Yuugi! How the hell could I have allowed you the pain of death?"

The teen rolled his eyes, turning his full angered gaze towards his creator.

"You took away my resolution. I've suffered from so much pain that I had welcomed death. Why did you take that from me?"

The brunet reached forward, brushing Yuugi's bangs behind one ear. "It's because of your will to survive. You beat me in a game of chess during my stay in the city. I saw great use for your talent. Death wasn't ready or suitable for you. I wanted you to be at my side."

The younger of the two stood, stepping towards the window. He closed his eyes, continuing Seto's statement.

"You wanted me to become a protégé for your gaming tactics. However, you've never been able to defeat me in any game."

He stroked the pendant around his neck, a frown marring his features.

"I wanted something. No, I wanted someone to keep me company. You were turned with my thoughts of selfishness. I never thought you would hate me or this life…"

The smaller male snorted. "You have no idea how bored and lonely I've been all of these years, Seto. I'm tired of fighting my blood lust." He turned towards the taller. "You told me the pain and lust would eventually end."

Seto didn't say anything as Yuugi continued. "It's been over ten years and I haven't felt any relief in my battle for control over instinct."

Seto sighed heavily, standing up and striding across the room. He stood a few feet from Yuugi, weighing his thoughts and words carefully.

"You're still young, Yuugi. I know that the pain controls your every thought." He raised a brow, gauging Yuugi's reaction. "That is why I've been thinking of moving. Us, moving I mean."

Yuugi darted away from the window, returning by the bed. He glared at Seto, eyes crimson. He couldn't take the change of moving again. They hadn't moved in over three years. He didn't want to leave, especially with Yami being in his life.

"I'm not up for moving. If you want to leave, you are more than welcome to, Seto. I have too much here for me to leave right now."

The brunet raised a brow, suddenly curious at his charge's sudden interest in Domino. "After all of these years you have finally found an interest in something. What is it?"

Yuugi felt taken back at the question. He hadn't realized that Seto would question him so openly and quickly over the sudden interest in his life.

He knew that his creator had the ability to read his emotions due to their bond as creator and fledgling.

Keeping his emotions in check wasn't easy with how weak he felt. He hadn't fed in over two weeks. Silently he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at the hardwood floor of his room. He spoke softly, never meeting the endless depths of cobalt.

"I'm content with finishing high school here. It's been hard enough in the past, Seto. I'm finally able to keep myself in check here. It's only hard whenever I'm around a few people but I think I can handle."

He hoped that Seto didn't see through his lie. He wasn't comfortable talking about his sudden romantic interest in Yami. After all, falling for a human wasn't exactly common in their kind.

Seto didn't say much other than a soft murmur of words. He approached Yuugi and kissed his forehead, smoothing his bangs from his forehead fondly. He gazed completely stoic at Yuugi.

"I know you're hiding things from me, Yuugi. However, for now I'll allow us to stay a while longer. I do ask that you stay away from that teen you fought the other day. I do not think that he is any good for you. I see how he looks at you. I think he would expose us if he gets too close."

With that said, the man walked out of the room gracefully. Yuugi remained silent, falling back onto his bed with a grunt.

What the hell had he gotten himself into? He closed his eyes and thought about what Seto would do to him once he realized that there wasn't any staying away from Yami. He was falling hard for the teen despite his rejection hours earlier.

He could only hope that things would work out in the end.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yami pulled up in his Neon to the school, eyes puffy and red. His face was pale and sunken. He sat in his seat, gazing through the windshield. He hadn't taken well to rejection. His life was fucked up enough as it was. Losing his father hadn't sunken in until after he realized that there been anything left for him in Domino. Feeling void and hollow described his very outlook on everything in the world. He hated life and he hated anything to do with love and relationships.

It had been a week since the rejection he faced from the vampire. Yet, he remained loyal to keeping Yuugi's secret. No matter how upset he felt, he couldn't change the way he felt towards the immortal being. Sighing heavily, he got out of the vehicle, dragging his backpack with him.

School hadn't been easy. He no longer cared about his grades or his work. He simply existed and attended to fulfill the slots of open time during the afternoon hours. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the school silently avoiding stares from his fellow classmates. Many ignored him whilst others whispered behind his back. This was the usual routine for the past week. He avoided all contact with others minus an occasional glance towards the empty seat in English where Yuugi usually resided.

Yuugi hadn't been present in class in days due to the unusual bout of sunlight that the town experienced. Luckily, the days current forecast consisted of rain and cloud cover. A small smile graced the teen's face upon this knowledge.

He sat in his seat for first period and prayed that the day wouldn't be as bad as he imagined. Maybe his vampire would show up.

- - - - - - -

The day passed quickly for Yami. He didn't see hide or hair of Yuugi all day long despite the significant change in the weather patterns. Disappointed in this notion, he had begun to rethink the meaning of the vampire's rejection. He knew deep down that Yuugi cared for him. The immortal had admitted his interest in Yami for the first time since their initial meeting.

Deep down he realized that Yuugi was attempting to protect him. From what he was protecting him from, he didn't know. Yami didn't fully comprehend how Yuugi could hurt him other than drinking his blood. He didn't care if the vampire bit him; secretly he wanted the smaller man to do just that. The teen wanted Yuugi to get over his fear and embrace his life as it was.

Shaking his head, Yami walked out of the school building, a heavy mist of rain parading upon the small town. He ignored the downpour, finding his way to his hunk of junk Neon. However, he his eyes landed on something of great surprise.

Yuugi sat lazily on the hood of the Neon, black hood covering his multicolored hair. He held the weight of his oversized pendant in one hand, studying it carefully. He seemed deep in thought until he took a breath, eyes of amethyst lifting to meet those of Yami's. Yuugi smiled slightly as he gazed at Yami from his perch on top of the hood of the Neon. He watched as the teen walked forward, smile gracing his stern features.

"Comfortable there?"

Yuugi smirked, jumping off the hood in a blur. He walked up to his love interest in a heartbeat, standing inches within each other.

"I wanted to…"

Yami tilted his head to one side, blinking in curiosity. "What did you want to do?"

Yuugi stepped forward, closing the distance between them, wrapping his shaking arms around the teenager. Carefully he hugged the teen, resting his head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat. He closed his eyes, fighting an onslaught of tears.

Yami stood frozen in place, surprised and mesmerized at the vampire's actions. Cautiously, he pulled Yuugi's hood down, running his hands through downy-soft tresses of tricolor hair. He smiled, removing his hands from the mane of hair, allowing his hands to rest upon the short vampire's back.

Yuugi pulled away, eyes wide. He gazed up at Yami, shaking. He spoke softly, fighting his own nature to speak.

"I can't do this anymore, Yami. I can't keep myself from you any longer." Tears flowed down his pale face, rain dripping through his spiky hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around Yami's waist, breathing heavily. He attempted to calm himself as the other's grasp tightened considerably around him.

"What do you mean, Yuugi? You told me no the last time we met. How can you change your mind so quickly?"

Yuugi pulled free from Yami's embrace, eyes wide as if haunted in expression. "I'm tired of doing what Seto expects of me. For once, I want to do something for myself." He paused and smiled softly at Yami. "I want to spend my time with the one person who makes my hellish existence worth living."

Taking in these words, Yami began to blush heavily, finding himself pushed against the hood of his Neon as Yuugi hugged him tightly once again. He smiled at the human and continued further.

"You are the light of my time here in Domino. Your blood sings to me more than any other human's has. I fight against my own nature in order to be next to you. You are more than worth the risk and pain I suffer, Yami. I don't care anymore, the risk is there but I can't keep myself away."

Yami merely listened to Yuugi and pushed the vampire against him, running his hands down the immortal's sides. He smiled affectionately at his love interest, speaking for the first time since the other's confession.

"If you're up for the risk, then I will take it whole heartedly. I think I'm falling hard for you."

"I've already fallen for you, my light in the darkness."

Yami hugged Yuugi once more before the smaller of the two darted away, giggling in excitement. All the while, Yami raised a brow at his vampire, confused.

"Where do we go from now?"

"Care to take a ride with me to the park? I don't manage freedom that often unless the clouds are out."

"Sure, anything for you, Yuugi."

They plowed into Yami's Neon, laughing and smiling for the first time since either first met. However, in the eyes of another, worried set itself in stone as a shadow departed from behind a tree. He saw more than he needed. Time would only tell how long Yami and Yuugi lasted before something occurred.


	9. All You Wanted

Eyes on Fire

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait. I've been out of town and working like crazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Nine

- - - - - - - -

"Tell me about your life, Yuugi."

"What do you want to know?"

Yuugi sat on top of a picnic table, hidden beneath the shade of a tree. He had his black hoodie pulled over his tricolor hair.

Yami rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, gazing at him fondly.

"Well, for starters, how old are you?"

Yuugi didn't look at Yami as he spoke, replying softly.

"I'm eighteen."

Yami poked Yuugi in the side, annoyed.

"Yuugi, seriously… How old are you?"

Yuugi got up from his perch on the table, and jumped down in the blink of an eye.

"Technically, I was turned at age eighteen."

He didn't say anything else, simply attempting to avert the conversation at another subject.

"That's not what I meant, Yuugi. How old are you truly?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

Yuugi turned and growled fangs close to lengthening. He managed to keep his cool, not allowing his fangs to show. He gazed at Yami with a frown.

"My age is a touchy subject."

Nodding silently, the teen decided to drop the subject for the time being. He didn't wish to upset his boyfriend so early in their relationship. Hell, they hadn't even been together for a day yet.

Noticing his other's silence, Yuugi raised a brow at the teen, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Yami. It's hard for me to speak of my change. It's taken me until this point in my endless existence to come to terms with it."

"It's alright, Yuugi. I didn't realize that it was a painful subject."

A brief silence fell over the duo as Yuugi finally conceded in his stubbornness. He sat down next to Yami, leaning his head against the other's shoulder, whilst sighing.

"If you wish to know the truth of my turning, I will tell you. I can't deny you anything."

A blush crept upon his face as Yuugi took his hand into his own. He held the Yami's hand gently, noticing a shiver creeping across the teen's skin.

"It wasn't that long ago, eleven years in fact. On an island off the coast of California with my grandfather in a game shop. My mother and father had died in a shipwreck a few months after my birth. Living without my mother and father wasn't easy at the time. I was often teased for it during my few years in high school. I eventually dropped out and started working in the game shop due to the constant teasing."

Yuugi paused, gazing out into the open field of the park. "It wasn't easy dealing with the torment. I hate that I gave in so easily to them. I took the easy way out and left school. My grandfather was disappointed in me. He eventually became ill and passed on by the time I was eighteen. At this point, I started attending tournaments for different types of games. My best game was that of Chess. That is where I found my demise."

Yami intervened, tightening his grip upon Yuugi's ice-cold hand. "What do you mean by finding your demise?"

Yuugi laughed sarcastically. "It's where Seto Kaiba found me. He observed every game of Chess that I played. He eventually challenged me. We played and I won. Seto is a competitive gamer and will never admit defeat. What he didn't realize was that, I was suffering from Cancer and was awaiting the call of death. I didn't care about anything except the challenge of a strategic game. He found this intriguing which in turn caused him to turn me one night after he challenged me once again to a Chess match. In the end, I defeated him in another game but he won the night after he turned me into a child of the damned."

Yuugi stopped speaking of his past, zipping up his jacket. "That is all I'm willing to tell for now."

"Yuugi… Thank you…."

The vampire nodded quietly, turning his head to meet the other's eyes.

"What is your story? I told you mine. Tell me yours, Yami."

Yami blinked confusedly, gazing at the vampire with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know why you chose to come here to Domino."

"I didn't choose to. My father passed away from a heart attack a few months ago. I'm staying here with a foster family until I turn eighteen."

"I see." Yuugi shifted in his seat, speaking once more. "You and I have a lot in common. We both lost important people in our lives and are attempting to regain some form of a foundation to live the rest of our existences."

Yami could only nod, pulling Yuugi close to himself. He didn't realize how much he needed Yuugi until that very moment.

"You are the light in my life, Yuugi, don't forget that."

- - - - - - - - -

Yami awoke to the honking of a car's horn. He attempted to ignore it, turning his face into his pillow. He closed his eyes, ignoring the sounds of thunder that echoed into his bedroom. However, the honking became insistent.

Annoyed, he got up, dragging himself across the room to his window, flipping open the blinds. His eyes widened at the sight of Yuugi standing by his infamous Aston Martin Vantage. The vampire noticed the teen's stare. He gazed at Yami with a smile, motioning for him to come on.

Rolling his eyes once, Yami proceeded to get ready for the day. After all, this would be their first day together at school as an official couple.

Moments later, Yami headed downstairs, opening the front door. He saw Yuugi waiting for him. The small vampire smiled widely at him, darting to his side in the blink of an eye. A pale arm wrapped itself around his waist, catching the other in a slight hug. Yuugi then wrapped his other arm around Yami, bringing the other to his chest. He pulled away quickly, leaving his boyfriend's hand in his own.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Yami shrugged half-heartedly. "Yeah, I guess I did. What about you?"

"I didn't sleep." Before he even saw the confused expression upon the other's face, Yuugi continued. "I only sleep when I am weak. If I feed constantly, sleep isn't needed. For me... I usually receive a bit of sleep every two weeks or so." I usually get a bit of sleep every two weeks."

Yami couldn't believe this bit of information. He merely blinked at the response, following Yuugi to the sports car.

"I see you got the car back."

"Yup, it helps when you have a good mechanic/body shop combination. I managed to get it out quicker than expected."

"That's good. I know how much you love your precious car, Yuugi." Yami laughed, walked to the passenger's side. Yuugi beat him there, already there, holding the door open.

"Ready to head off for a day at school?"

"Meh, I guess…"

Yuugi closed the door once Yami sat down in Aston Martin. He then darted into the driver's side, starting the car and bounding down the street at illegal speeds.

- - - - - - - -

"Kaiba, you've asked me to watch Yuugi and I have been. He's not obeying your words at all. I saw him with Yami at the park. I believe they are an item of sorts."

The brunet raised a brow, eyes narrowed.

"How sure are you?"

"Very sure."

"I need proof of this. I do not believe in such nonsense of my own fledgling, Jou."

The blond sighed heavily gazing at the large vampire. "I'm just statin' what I saw, Kaiba."

"I know, but I need proof. Yuugi couldn't possibly disobey me after all these years."

Jou didn't say anything as he headed off for proof. However, he was stopped in mid-step by the brunet.

"Jou? Don't forget your donation of sorts, will you?"

The blond gulped slightly, falling back into seat. He pulled his blond hair to the side, exposing his neck fully in the slight fluorescent glow of the light. His eyes remained closed as a pair of fangs bit into his tan skin, sucking away his life giving fluid.

He groaned a little as the pain set in, his nerves on end. He had become a donor for the vampire as well as a spy. After all, his own fledgling didn't obey his word. Jou however, found more than just these reasons to stay by Kaiba's side. He had fallen for the man long ago.

He wondered if he would ever find a way to warn Yuugi before things became uglier. If Seto found out that Yami had stolen his heart. The teen wouldn't live to see another day.

- - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued…


	10. With Or Without You

Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - -

Yuugi and Yami walked hand-in-hand, hearing the gasps of the student body. Hushed whispers amongst angered groans echoed through the hallways. Girls of many pouted, arms crossed at the sight of the vampire and human. It seemed that their admirers were quite disappointed.

Yami felt heat rise to his face. He did not like being the center of attention, just as Yuugi did not. However, the vampire managed to keep his cool, sending glares at anyone who gazed at him or Yami. The morning appeared to be the only time they needed to worry about the odd stares and hushed whispers. Yuugi knew that he didn't need to worry about Seto finding out at least today…But it was official… The gossip would start immediately.

The duo continued their trek down the hall, Yami's face red from the unwanted attention. He felt Yuugi tighten his grasp on his hand, gazing at him with a smirk.

"Not used to the attention?"

Yami gazed up at his boyfriend nodding sheepishly. "No, I don't like being in the spotlight. I think that's why you and I get along so well, Yuugi."

"Hmm, I suppose so."

Yami smiled as the bell rang. He knew that he and Yuugi wouldn't see one another until lunch. He didn't like being separated from him, but sucked it up. He leaned down a bit and kissed Yuugi on the forehead, holding his hand tighter for the final time.

"It seems we must part ways. I'll see you at lunch, Yuugi."

Yuugi felt odd from the show of affection. He hadn't expected Yami to kiss him at all. He didn't feel that he would be able to do that just yet. Hell, he still fought with his natural instincts to kill Yami.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch."

Yuugi let go of Yami's hand, walking off in the opposite direction. He felt as if his dead heart would start beating once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami walked to his class, sighing in sadness. He already missed Yuugi. They had spent hours together, if not all of their spare time now that they were finally together. He knew it wasn't right for them to be this close so fast but he couldn't fight the feelings.

He continued his trek, unaware of the flash of blond hair that crept behind him. He felt as if someone was watching him, thus causing him to freeze in his movements. Yami gazed to the side, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Shrugging to himself, he began to walk again, only to find himself pushed against a locker.

Frightened, his eyes widened, finding those of his supposed friend gazing at him fiercely. Jou held Yami against the lockers, hands reminding him of vice grips.

Sighing a bit, Yami attempted to fight for freedom, but found freedom to be futile.

"Jou? What the hell? Why did you attack me?"

The blond gritted his teeth, gazing around at the empty hallway. He spoke quickly, gazing at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Yams but this is the only way I could get you alone. Ever since you've left the other day I knew that you'd be in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I warned ya about Yuugi and now you and he are together. His sire isn't going to be happy about this, Yams. Kaiba will rip you from limb to limb. Yuugi's his and he can't stand it when others get involved with him. Hell, look what happened to me? Why do you think Yuugi and I never speak anymore? I tried to be his friend and have ended up becoming a pet for Kaiba. All I did was attempt to gain some attention from Kaiba and help Yuugi when they were new and it led me to this hell. I have no purpose anymore other than feeding Kaiba."

Yami took all this information in, feeling his heart go out to Jou. It wasn't fair for the teen to deal with all this. He sighed, gazing at the teen with a saddened expression.

"I don't understand why he is so protective of Yuugi. I know that he created him, but why does it matter that we are together? Wouldn't he appreciate seeing Yuugi happy for the first time since his turning?"

A grim smile crossed Jou's features as he shook his head. "It's not that simple. He's happy that Yuugi has finally calmed down and such. However, the whole reason Kaiba turned Yuugi in first place was to have a companion of sorts. He wanted Yuugi to belong to him and no one else. He loves challenges and Yuugi is that for him. Yuugi has never given into his advances and chose to defy him. For Seto to find you, the only person Yuugi has ever caught interest in makes him angry."

"What does this have to do with you? Why are you telling me all this?"

Jou groaned, lessening his grip upon the smaller teenager.

"I don't want you to fall victim to what I've become, Yams. I know Yuugi wouldn't take you prisoner but Kaiba would take advantage of your relationship with Yuugi and would force Yuugi to kill you in a matter of seconds."

Yami blinked, clearly confused. "How the hell can he do that? Yuugi has a great amount of control over himself."

"He has his ways, Yams… He's Yuugi's sire; he can take control of his fledgling's emotions and such with their shared bond. Luckily, he hasn't been able to strengthen the bond by taking Yuugi as his mate. He wants Yuugi to succumb to him willingly and admit defeat."

"Well that's not going to happen. Yuugi is with me now and forever."

A sinister laugh echoed through the hall, a dark shadow looming across the tiled flooring of the hallway. A swish of white fabric came into view in the form of a gravity-defying trench coat.

Jou's hands tightened onto Yami's arms, keeping the teen in place. Jou began to shake, realizing who only stood feet away. He gulped, keeping his eyes down.

Boots echoed across the floor as Seto stood before the duo. He tsked, clearly annoyed. He crossed his arms, growling low in his throat.

"I send you off to school and find that you've ratted out my plans to this pathetic human. What am I supposed to do with you now, mutt? Shall I kill you and your little friend here?"

Jou didn't say anything, merely ignoring the words of the vampire. He kept his grasp secured upon Yami, ignoring the pleas that the teen sent.

Seto stepped forward again, pulling Jou off from Yami in one swift movement. This sent Jou flying against the adjacent wall, a groan erupting from the teen's mouth. Although, eyes of cobalt settled onto those of Yami's. He bared his fangs, anger consuming his every thought and action. He couldn't handle anyone capturing the attention of his Yuugi. The years spent with Yuugi were more than he wanted to lose. Yuugi was all he had now.

"You are nothing, human. You've captured the interests of my fledgling. He should have finished out his motives and killed you. He's never been this insistent with anyone. For this, you will die now."

Yami fell to the ground, back settled between two lockers. He had his arms crossed over his form defensively. He knew he would die today but he wanted to protect his Yuugi. He didn't want to lose that.

"I'm more than you've ever been for him, Kaiba. Yuugi told me how you've treated him and turned him on the brink of death. Why couldn't you allow Yuugi to go on? He's clearly not happy with this lifestyle. He told me this himself!"

These words enraged the vampire. His eyes blazed, cobalt disappearing, as they became a sky blue. The lockers surrounding the area began to shake, clattering loudly.

Yami closed his eyes, awaiting the pain of death. He knew that the pain Yuugi felt would return with his death. The vampire would fight with his existence once again. He simply wanted to keep Yuugi happy.

Time seemed to stand still, leaving the teen to wonder if death wasn't as painful as he believed it to be. He kept his eyes closed, unaware of the brooding petite vampire that stood in front of him, arms crossed in defiance.

"Seto what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yami's eyes shot open at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He gazed at the confrontation taking form. He saw Yuugi standing in front of him. Confusion rolled through his thoughts.

Seto snarled at Yuugi, anger rolling off him in waves. He attempted to get past his fledgling, finding little entry to do so. Yuugi stood his ground, eyes crimson. His fangs were soon to lengthen. Yet, Yuugi kept his anger in check, allowing his infatuation with Yami to keep him calm.

"What the hell are you doing with this stupid human, Yuugi? You're supposed to be mine."

"No where does it say that I am yours." He gazed around the area, realizing that no one had come out of the classrooms yet. Noticing this, he decided to turn around, gazing at Yami with a frown.

"This needs to be settled elsewhere. Do you wish to unveil our secrets here, Seto?"

Yuugi took a hold of Yami's arm, lifting the man to his feet instantly.

Without a word from Seto, Yuugi escorted his lover from the area, not caring that Seto had just found out.

All the while, Yami simply gaped like a fish, confused.

"What the hell is going on?"

"For now, we are on the run. Things are going to change quickly and become brutal unless we get a move on."

Yami could only stare as he questioned Yuugi further.

"What's going to happen?"

"Seto is out for my death unless I give up and kill you." He paused, interlacing his fingers with Yami's own. "You are the reason for my every fiber of existence. I won't give you up ever. I just hope that this doesn't end with unfavorable outcomes."

"Unfavorable outcomes?"

"I just hope I'm not forced into the only probable solution to our problem. You do not deserve that type of punishment."

"Yuugi what are you talking about? What is the only way to end this?"

Yuugi sighed, pulling Yami and himself towards his Aston Martin, eyes darting back and forth.

"By cutting ties with Seto. That is only done by turning you into a child of the damned."

Quickly the duo got into the sports car, driving out of the parking lot at illegal speeds. The final statement echoed through Yami's mind as he realized how serious this situation was. It was either life or death.

- - -

To be continued...


	11. He Wasn't

Eyes on Fire

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

- - - - - -

Yuugi drove out of Domino despite the many protests from Yami. He was going to protect Yami at all costs even though his human didn't understand why he needed saving to begin with.

The boundary lines of Domino dissipated as signs of different highway routes littered the medians all until the roads became bare.

Yami leaned against the window, gazing out at the expanse land. Yuugi held his hand the entire time, leaving minimal conversation. Yuugi spoke rarely, knowing that everything rode on this pathetic getaway. He knew that Seto was toying with him, one reason he was able to run off. The bond Seto and Yuugi held as creator and fledgling made it easier for Seto to locate Yuugi.

The vampire switched lanes, exiting onto another secluded roadway. He kept holding tightly onto his lover's hand, noticing the faint silence and tension growing within the sports car.

"Babe, are you alright?"

The human blinked at the endearment, "babe." He sighed, running his right hand through his hair.

"I'm peachy fucking keen. I want to know why this chase is even needed."

"Because, I don't want to see you die at the hands of my creator."

Yami removed his hand from his hair, rolling his eyes.

"Just turn me for god's sake, Yuugi. You could live and so could I. Everything would be back to normal."

"No."

"What the hell do you mean no?"

Yuugi didn't finish, he kept driving down the silent, long road.

"I meant what I said. Turning you is out of the question, babe. You don't deserve the pain and anguish. I care too much about you in order to go through that."

Yami closed his eyes quickly, feeling weak. There wasn't any chance at winning this argument.

"And I care too much to see you die, Yuugi. I can't live without you."

Yuugi's stare became soft as he carefully took Yami's hand into his own. He gently ghosted his fingers across the others as he continued his path down the road at illegal speeds.

"Yami, we will make it through this without any casualties and your humanity intact. I promise that you and I will remain together."

Yami didn't say anything. He knew that Yuugi wanted to placate him until everything was resolved. He had a plan to make things right.

- - - - - - - - - -

Time seemed to stand still. The time between their disappearance hadn't changed all that long before.

Yami sat with Yuugi in a glorious hotel room, blinds drawn shut. All forms of sunlight were hindered from their room. After all, when living with a vampire, things were bound to happen.

He glanced to the side, noticing Yuugi's odd silence. The vampire sat quietly in the corner of the room, fiddling with his golden pendant.

Curiosity took hold of the human's thoughts. For the times he had seen Yuugi, the vampire always held the pendant whenever in deep thought.

Raised brow, and wide-eyed, Yami cleared his throat, gaining the other's attention.

"Yes, Dear?"

Yami rolled his eyes at the endearment, dear. The vampire seemed full of these pet names.

"What's with your fascination with that pendant of yours?"

Yuugi gazed up at his lover with red eyes, a frown marring his features. He turned the inverted pyramid in his small hands, smiling faintly as the lamp's light dancing off the gold's shiny surface.

"My pendant? This is one of the reasons that my sanity remains in tact."

"What?"

Yuugi noticed the teen's confusion. He sighed, placing the pyramid around his neck.

"This pendant is special. It was created by a powerful pharaoh in Egypt over three millennia ago. It is said that its power is only released to its true bearer. However, as time passed, the pendant was shattered into puzzle pieces waiting for someone to solve it and take control again.

Yami blinked utterly confused by the short history lesson of his partner's pendant.

"How did you get it?"

"The puzzle was found by my grandfather. He gave it to me after numerous failed attempts upon solving it. He paused running his hands down the edges o the pyramid. "It took me seven years to complete it but I barely managed to do so."

"Did you inherit the true power that it's supposed to hold?"

Yuugi's stance changed ever so slightly. He let the pendant fall and hit his chest. He gauged a look at his friend with questioning eyes, shaking his head slightly in response.

"Yes and no. One of the rumors of this item is that whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish."

"Did you wish for something?"

Yuugi's eyes appeared guarded, as the red in his irises grew startlingly brighter in color. He shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

"Yes, and you will never know what my wish is."

Moments later, Yuugi got up, yawning widely. His fangs retracted fully in reaction, causing Yami to cast a worried stare. He knew how rarely Yuugi fed due to his stubbornness. He didn't want to say anything but an idea clicked into place. He knew of a way to get what he wanted right now.

"You haven't fed in a while, have you?"

Yuugi continued to stretch, raising a brow at his boyfriend carefully.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the signs are there. You're tired, your eyes are red and you're grouchy."

Yuugi groaned, running his hands through his downy soft hair. "Why do you care?"

Yami was at a loss for his lover's words. How could the vampire be so dense? It almost made their entire fight for their relationship worthless. He didn't know what to say other than the obvious emotions he felt for him.

"Because I love you and care about you. That's why."

Yuugi attempted to calm himself, hoping to subdue his thoughts of feeding for the moment. He continued to stand, eying the room they were in as he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm just…" He growled low in his throat, feeling weak. "I've got to feed or I'll end up attacking you."

Yuugi made his way across the room, hoping to dodge his lover. However, he wasn't lucky enough. Yami in front of the door, blocking the vampire's only exit.

Yuugi growled fangs retracted at full length, eyes blazing a fiery red.

"Yami get away from me! I need to feed now!"

The tricolor haired teen shook his head, pushing his weight against the door behind him. He kept a straight face, arms down at his sides.

"No, you're not leaving. You're mind is hazed by blood lust, Yuugi. You cannot leave this room in the middle of the day! The sun is out for god's sake!"

At this statement, Yuugi's defenses fell, his eyes brightening further in intensity, fangs dripping in saliva. It appeared nothing could stop Yuugi's assault now. Moments later, Yuugi cornered his lover further against the door. He groaned, mumbling something incoherent. He attempted to fight his senses in order to save his lover from this wrath. Sadly, it seemed that the killer's instincts were taking full control.

All the while, Yami managed to keep his cool, keeping his body and Yuugi's inches apart. He frowned at his boyfriend, speaking softly in a soothing voice.

"Yuugi, please fight this lust. I know you can do this! Don't make your fight against this instinct futile! Please! For me!"

He lifted his arms, resting his hands on his lover's shoulders. He pushed the vampire back slightly, putting some space between them.

After a few minutes, the pendant around Yuugi's neck began to light up, blinding the human. Yami forced his arms up in attempt to shield his vision of this glaring light.

Yuugi snapped out of his trance, blinking in confusion. He took in his surroundings, eyes falling upon Yami. His eyes softening considerably.

"Yami? What's the matter?"

Confused at the silence and the clearness in his lover's voice, Yami lifted his arms away, staring wide eyed at the vampire. Although, the teen's attention was on Yuugi as he spoke quickly.

"Yuugi, you need to feed." Yami removed his choker from his neck, exposing the supple flesh. "I offer you my blood. Please, feed from me."

"No."

The answer was quick and firm in tone.

"No isn't an acceptable answer. After your reaction moments ago, I believe this is the only plausible solution, Yuugi."

Yuugi walked forcefully away from the door, throwing a lamp against the dresser. The lamp shattered on contact with the wooden piece of furniture. He growled loudly, collapsing onto his bed in anger.

"No, I'm not taking your blood, Yami. Risking your life is out of the question."

Yami groaned, keeping his stance by the door.

"Take my blood. I don't care about the risks. I only care about you. Does that mean anything to you?"

Yuugi was silent for a while, choosing his words carefully. He turned his attention fully on Yami as he let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm beginning to think it isn't worth it anymore. Keeping you alive is my main priority. I think that this isn't working out."

"What?"

"This is it, Yami. This is where things end between us. I promised myself I would only stay with you until I managed to fuck it up. I can't pursue this relationship with you any longer. I can't pretend that I'm controlled in my nature. It's almost impossible to keep you alive and I cannot bear to see you dead at my hand."

The words left Yuugi's mouth quickly, breaking the silence hovering around the room. He gauged Yami's reaction, finding that the teen was glaring at him.

"Everyone was right about you at school. I should never have gotten to know you. You're nothing but an ass."

With this said Yami opened the door and left without a single word. The door slammed against the wood as Yuugi could only sit there, wishing he hadn't ended everything as he had.

That is, until he remembered the whole reason he and Yami had left Domino in the first place.

Seto was still out there and would be glad to finish off Yami.

"Oh god, what the hell did I just do?!"

He couldn't let the room remembering that the sun was still high in the sky. He only hoped the nightfall would come sooner than he thought. After all, he needed to fix this mess even if he and Yami weren't together any longer.


	12. The Tip of the Iceberg

Eyes on Fire

Sorry for the wait. I've had little to no time to write in the past three months.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 12

- - - - - - - - -

Tears blurred his line of vision. Anger bubbled in his chest as reality began to set in. Everything he had experienced with Yuugi was time wasted. Time wasted on getting to know the vampire as well as time spent running away with said immortal. Yuugi strung him along for defeat. In the end, he was beginning to wonder why he let his guard down and fell in love with a blood-sucking demon.

He had hidden his depression well, beneath carefully constructed mask of fake happiness. Losing his father had hurt him just as it had when his mother died in his childhood. Living without any family or a purpose simply made everything hell. When he had moved to Domino, Yami planned to blend into the overcrowded school, mixing with the so-called emo teens. Yet, with a friend such as Jou, he could not blend in. The teen was outgoing; bring the depressed teen out of his shell. He loved his friend dearly. However, Yuugi was an entirely different.

Yuugi forced the teen to realize that there were some things that needed to be left alone. The barriers Yuugi sought to surround himself with daily were clearly made to keep anyone out of his life, his existence even. Yet, he could not bring himself to allow the vampire his peace. He meddled too far into the demon's life and now…. He was back where it all started. The depression was rising as well as the pain of his broken heart.

Yami found refuge in a no-name lounge. He sat within a small booth, eyes trained on the glass of water in front of him. Old school tunes filtered through the speakers surrounding the dark atmosphere of the building. A lone bartender stood behind large bar, cleaning glasses with a dull expression.

All the while, Yami kept to himself, thoughts of failure plaguing his mind. He missed Yuugi terribly and wished to return to him. He knew it was not possible due to Yuugi's hunger-ridden state. The vampire was near damn impossible to converse with in that frame of mind.

His thoughts flickered to the large inverted pyramid pendant that Yuugi wore. He did not understand why Yuugi held such a strong love for his giant piece of golden bling. The way Yuugi cradled the pyramid subconsciously and spoke of the item made Yami think that Yuugi held a morbid fascination with it.

Shaking his head lightly, Yami took a drink of his water, setting it back down. He noted that the bartender was watching him intently, something that worried him.

Yami raised a brow, gazing at the man in confusion. The bartender seemed interested in him. After a few moments, the bartender spoke, noticing Yami's sudden stare.

"You need something, kid?"

Yami shook his head, turning his attention away from the man. However, the bartender moved from behind the bar, walking in a slow stride towards Yami's booth. Heavy footballs echoed as the man stopped in front of the booth, gazing down at the silent teen.

"Shouldn't you be in school, kid? It's the middle of the week."

Yami's shoulders sagged as he shrugged. He kept his eyes on his glass of water, intent on ignoring the man.

The man ran a hand through his brown hair, sighing. He sat down on the other side of the booth and gazed at Yami intently, holding out his hand in invitation.

"My name is Mahad. I cannot help but notice that you're depressed and smell strongly of a vampire." He paused, and continued, "And you're a human. What are you doing still alive if you've been with a vampire?"

Yami's eyes widened at the statement and question. "What do you know about vampires? They're simply a myth." He hoped to keep his guard down. He did not wish for anyone to know of Yuugi's true nature.

Mahad smirked, keeping his hand out in gesture for an introduction. "Look, I know you're associated with a vampire. I can smell it on you." He paused and raised a brow at the melancholy teen. "You smell of an old friend of mine. Are you associated with Yuugi?"

The tricolor-haired teen thought through his options. This man knew who Yuugi was. He gazed at the proffered hand and grasped it with his own.

"I'm Yami." He shook the Mahad's hand, removing it quickly. He noticed the other's cold touch meaning only one thing.

"You're a vampire yourself?"

A nod was his answer.

"How do you know of Yuugi?"

Mahad smiled lightly, crossing his arms at his chest. "I've known Yuugi for a long time. He has a past that needs to be dealt with."

Yami stiffened, raising a brow in question. "What do you, a past that needs dealing with?"

Mahad shrugged his shoulders, gazing at Yami with a determined look. "Depends on how you know, Yuugi. How are you associated with Yuugi? He usually hates anyone of the human race."

"He's…"

The teen felt sadness overwhelm his small body. Tears fought to fall from violet eyes. He would not allow it in front of this vampire. The pain of losing ties with Yuugi was beginning to set in.

Mahad observed the teen's distraught nature. He spoke quickly, nodding at Yami.

"You are close to him. You're the one that Seto has been speaking of."

"What?!"

Before he could finish, something struck his line of vision. The world became blurry, darkening by the second.

His body fell against the table, strong arms carrying him off.

"I'm sorry, young one. I'm only doing this to protect you."

* * *

Jou walked around, finding little to no information on what he needed. Yuugi and Yami had run off in this small town, leaving no trace of their presence. Seto ordered him to find and capture Yami. Yet, the search ended in no avail of the teen. Yuugi was good at hiding and was sure that Yami was with him wherever he was.

The blond ran a hand through his hair, fear sinking into his body. He recalled the threat if he returned empty handed.

"You will be killed if you do not return with what I desire."

Death was not something he thought about. He barely thought of what he would do a week from then.

Jou yawned and sat down on a bench, gazing around in the midst of the afternoon sun.

"Where the hell can they be?"

* * *

Yuugi stirred within the room. He felt anger bubble within his small body. Fear and sadness mixed in with the anger causing his blood lust to rise. Worry set in soon after.

He walked towards the hotel bathroom, gazing at himself in the mirror. He still looked flawless, pale skin and all. However, his eyes were blood red. There was a battle being fought within his mind. His instincts and power were fighting against one another. His control would snap at any moment.

Turning away from the mirror, Yuugi walked towards his bed, sitting on it gently. He raked a hand through his messy tricolor hair. Everything was fucked up in many ways. He wanted to find Yami and apologize while the other half wanted him to turn Yami and partake on his blood.

He cradled the puzzle around his neck, petting it appreciatively. The lightweight of the gold on his cold skin brought comfort to his distraught mind.

His powers were protected and sealed within the puzzle. He had been granted the powers of darkness and shadows from solving the item. In return, the item kept his powers under check, letting him live somewhat normally despite his never-ending battle with blood lust.

No one knew of his past other than a handful of people. Even Seto did not know of the true destiny he held. With his turning, the destiny changed, causing problems with his soul and his powers.

In order for his body to stay within control of the puzzle's dark magic, Yuugi's soul was split in half. That is all he knew. He was half a being, always feeling incomplete and depressed. That is until he met Yami….

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted the vampire from his thoughts. He shook his head, turning to his cell phone. Recognizing the number, his eyes widened.

Hitting the answer key, Yuugi spoke quickly.

"Hello?"

"Yuugi! I've found your human. I got him before Seto or anyone else could get him. Please my old friend, come and get him before it's too late!"

"Mahad, please keep him safe! I'll be there when the sun begins to set."

"Hurry Yuugi!"

The line went dead. Yuugi threw the phone down on the bed as he stroked the puzzle around his neck in familiar fashion.

Yami was safe for a while with his old friend. He just needed to get to him and apologize to him before Seto showed up.

He saw light peeking from behind the curtains, making his stomach turn.

He had a while before he could save his boyfriend.


	13. Wicked Game

Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 13

* * *

Yami opened his eyes, finding little to see. He gazed around the confines of a small room, dark and frightening. He was not accustomed to complete darkness. This made things a hell of a lot freakier. He felt pain in the side of his head grow increasingly difficult to ignore. Groaning, the teen sat up, gritting his teeth, running his fingers over the side of his head.

He felt something gritty against his fingers. Something was matted in his tricolor hair. Blinking in confusion, he felt around the matted area, feeling a sticky, wet substance coat his fingertips. In further confusion, Yami brought the tips of his fingers to his lips, tongue running over the substance. His face contorted into a grotesque expression upon doing so.

Pulling his fingers away from his lips, the teen scrunched up his nose, realization dawning on him. He knew what the substance was. It was blood. Blood was the reason he lost Yuugi. Everything was ruined by his existence as a human. Why couldn't Yuugi turn him?

Sighing, Yami ignored the pain in his head, letting his small body stand on shaky legs. He felt wobbly, eyes darting around the darkness until he spotted a small sliver of light from a crack in a wall.

Carefully the teen maneuvered himself towards the speck of light, finding it to be part of a door. Anger flowed through Yami's mind as he attempted to open said door. It merely rattled against its hinges, clearly locked. He knew that escaping was futile. At least until he heard an intake of breath from the other side of the room.

Yami turned his violet eyes towards a corner of the room, finding a pair of eyes watching him from the shrouded darkness. Fearfully Yami remained by the small sliver of light. The darkness brought nothing but fear. At least in his eyes it did.

Shuffling echoed through the small expanse of the room. The other prisoner stood up, footsteps echoing against the cold cement floor. Yami could feel his hair stand on end, his breathing becoming rapid. He didn't know what to think as the other person approached.

He took a gulp, observing as a hunched over form approached. Adrenaline coursed through Yami's body, sending his fight or flight options into motion. He simply wanted to find Yuugi and make amends.

Yet, a voice broke the silence, leaving the teen to stare wide-eyed at his captor.

"Do you honestly fear me?"

Yami blinked, raising a brow. The voice was familiar. All too familiar this voice was. He cocked his head to the side, memories of hours before pouring into his mind.

"Shouldn't I? After all, you knocked me out in the bar. I know you are capable of hurting me."

The figure snorted, shaking his head. He turned his attention onto the teen in front of him. The mortal was simply to amusing to ignore. It wasn't a wonder Yuugi liked this one.

"If it will set your mind at ease, I'll explain what I can." He held out his hand in invitation of a handshake.

Yami blinked, slightly confused. He didn't understand the man's statement. However, he managed to find the other's hand within the wake of darkness, shaking it firmly.

"Tell me… Who are you and how do you know _my_ Yuugi?"

The man smirked to himself at the sound of the human claiming his friend in such a manner. Yuugi would not enjoy that he hated possessiveness.

Sighing, the vampire turned towards the door, allowing the light to show off his face with its iridescent glow.

"My name is Mahad. I've met Yuugi on many occasions. Yuugi and I have an extensive history together."

"How so?"

Mahad tapped his chin in thought. He didn't wish to give away Yuugi's secrets, but knew some were needed in order to make this mortal believe.

"We both have items that were found in an excavation in Egypt."

Yami blinked again, confusion setting in.

"What do you mean items?"

"You mustn't be bright. For anyone who knows Yuugi knows of his fascination with his golden pyramid-like relic. The one he keeps on a pendant around his neck."

"Oh his puzzle."

Mahad shook his head, running a hand through his straight hair.

"The item holds great power, which I'm sure Yuugi has full knowledge of."

Yami didn't know what to say. He merely listened to Mahad before speaking again.

"He spent years putting it together. He told me the power of the puzzle was the granting of one wish to whoever solved it."

Mahad shook his head in disbelief.

"That is what he told you?"

"Yes." Yami paused, feeling the pain in his head again. He felt lightheaded. "Wha- What do you mean by that? Is there more to the puzzle's power?"

Mahad noticed the teen's pained words, evident in the scent of his blood that was caked within his thick tricolor hair. He didn't speak of it, only wishing to keep his friend's lover calm.

"Yuugi holds great power. He solved the puzzle when he was human. He held the powers of darkness. However… When he was turned, the powers conflicted with that of his vampiric nature. His soul was never fully intact. Yuugi is only half a soul. His destiny…"

Yami began to consider this information, only to fall to his knees as the searing pain in his head intensified again. He gritted his teeth, holding his hands to his wounded head.

Noticing this, Mahad frowned. He shuffled through the room, searching for something to ease the teen's pain. Yet, he knew there wouldn't be anything to help with this. After all, he was locked into the room with him.

"I guess I hit you too hard."

Yami narrowed his eyes, glaring at Mahad. He growled low in his throat.

"You think? I'm not a vampire! I'm not as strong you and Yuugi are."

"I'm sorry my young friend. I was only trying to protect you. However… It seems you and I weren't so lucky."

Before Yami had the chance to say anything, the pain shot through his head again, his vision darkening and dying all together. His eyes closed, body falling slack as it fell to the floor.

Mahad watched with remorseful eyes, frowning as the mortal's body collapsed onto the ground. He hated being weak. He couldn't do anything to save the teen other than stay with him. After all, they were both trapped in this room thanks to their foe.

Voices echoed through the room outside their prison. Only time would tell how long it would take Yuugi to get there.

* * *

Jou fell to the ground, growling as fangs sunk into his neck, draining him of his blood. He tried to free himself from the strong grip on his body, finding it futile.

Groaning, he slumped over, eyes almost closing at the sudden feel of his life force leaving him. He was ready for death; he was ready to embrace it. He had failed in his attempts to protect Yami and Yuugi from the trap set in motion.

Yet, it happened anyways. Yami was taken as well as the weakened vampire named Mahad.

Jou held on with his pride. He didn't want to let his friends down. No matter how he felt towards this vampire who was sucking away his life, he wouldn't give up. He wanted to protect the spiky-haired twin fetish of lovers he knew.

Blue eyes watched Jou's every move. Fangs parted from succulent flesh, droplets of blood clinging to the canines with fury. Seto pulled away from the human, gazing at him with a stoic expression. His plan was already set in motion. He needed to add to the problem. He smirked to himself, drawing his wrist towards his exposed fangs. He pierced the skin, barely flinching at the gesture.

He placed his bleeding wrist against the blond's mouth, knowing fully well how stubborn Jou would tend to be. He forced Jou's mouth open, making the teen drink his life-giving fluid.

The teen's lips connected with the pale, ice-cold flesh of the wrist, drinking the immortal's blood with a vengeance of need. Desperation flooded across the blond's face as he drank the blood, his body quivering in the midst of this. He felt his life on the brink of death as the blood was forced into his system. He knew what was happening. It was all part of the plan.

Seto pulled his wrist away, forcing Jou to fall back against cold tiled flooring. The brunet stood from the ground, gazing at his prey with a smirk. It wouldn't take long now. His next plan of action would take form.

All the while, he turned his attention onto the door sealing off his prisoners. He couldn't get over how easily he overpowered the Egyptian vampire. Mahad had not fed in months, leaving him weak and unable to protect the pathetic mortal that his favorite fledgling had taken interest in.

Shaking his head, Seto turned towards his new minion on the floor, smirking as the blond's body shook, screams erupting from Jou's mouth. The pain was there, he knew. He watched Yuugi suffer though it. Something he tried to avoid thinking of. Yuugi was the one whom interested him, yet he felt his feelings reach towards the blond writhing on the floor. Having been stuck with someone so bitter for years, he began to think of how he wished someone actually cared for him. Although, as fast as the thought crossed his mind, he shook it away, leaving it to die instantly. He only needed to punish Yuugi as of the moment.

The small immortal would put up a fight he knew. Seto had the game figured out. He could still reach Yuugi through their bond, one that was forged through their master and fledgling titles. He could force Yuugi to die right then if he wished. Nevertheless, there was no challenge in that. He wanted to defeat Yuugi once and for all. Yami would make an excellent pawn in this match.

* * *

Yuugi punched the mirror in the hotel room, shattering it on impact. He pulled his fist away, glaring at it. There was no sign of any of the impact on his knuckles or hand. He hated being indestructible. Having powers that he cared little about made nothing worthwhile. The only thing he could think about was Yami.

Mahad's call set his mind at ease for the moment. Although he knew, he did not have long before Seto could find Yami and Mahad. It was common knowledge that Mahad lived in this area, one of the reasons Yuugi chose to hide within this particular city. He wanted to ask for the elder's assistance in protecting his lover.

Seto however, had the ability to walk in the mid-evenings before the darkness hit. It was something to do with his item called the millennium rod. Yuugi knew it was somehow connected to his own pendant, the puzzle.

His hands unconsciously cradled said item, a brush of his magic swirled within his body, reminding him of its existence. He had always known of the dark energies that flowed through his small body, the magic that was magnified by the puzzle's own energies.

Yuugi knew some of his abilities, but wasn't fully aware of what he was resistant to. Sunlight was one of his weaknesses, this he knew. His powers drew their energy from the darkness and its shadows. He could send someone to his own personal hell if he tried. However, he couldn't do this with Seto seeing as how they were connected by their "bond."

He hated the bond he held with the stoic brunet. He had talked with other vampires in the midst of his immortal life, finding a few solutions if he ever chose to embark on his own. Ending the bond was not hard. In fact, all he needed to do was turn another in order to lose that bond with Seto. In the beginning of his fledgling years, this seemed simple. Yuugi did not realize how hard it would be to turn someone. He hated seeing others in pain. Hell, it was one of the main reasons he chose to feed from blood banks or people or animals who were on the brink of death.

Throwing someone into a lifestyle of death and blood was not a lifestyle he wanted for his lover. Yami was special and deserved the world and more. He would give up everything just to keep his lover safe, even his vampiric existence.

The mere thought of Yami being in danger worried him. He knew Seto was out there waiting for him.

Yuugi turned his head away from the shattered mirror in his hotel room. He shook his head in annoyance at his own brutality. Losing his temper and not feeding when needed were his own downfalls to his stubborn nature. He needed to stay strong for Yami at all costs.

A shudder ran down his back as an icy voice spoke through his mind, causing his entire body to freeze.

"_I have your pathetic human and your friend, Mahad, Yuugi. If you want to see them alive, meet me at his bar in at nightfall."_

The statement echoed through his mind, leaving his body numb. Seto had found his lover and his friend. Everything was falling out of place. He knew what was needed to do in the midst of this situation.

Turning towards the window, Yuugi saw the sun close to setting, relief showing his childish facial features. He nodded briefly to himself, realizing that he needed to do what he vowed to never do.

He would protect Yami, even if it meant condemning him to his own hellish ways of life as an immortal.

After all, no one threatened what was his.

- - -

To be continued…


	14. For you I will

Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Fourteen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pain was enough to make anyone, even someone strong of heart scream. The searing pain of losing humanity tore through Jou's body. He felt his last bit of humanity disappear. His senses slowly grew; his sense of hearing intensified, vision grew in multitudes of color. Screams erupted from his throat as the final moments of his transformation took place. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. It felt as if it would break through his ribcage. Yet, the pain grew in his mouth, his gums pounding with pain as something sought to break through the soft skin.

Growling low in his throat, Jou writhed on the floor, clutching at his chest. A pair of canines broke through the skin of his mouth, protruding past his soft lips. A hiss escaped his lips as he opened his mouth revealing his newly acquired pair of fangs. The pain began to dull as his heartbeat faded slowly. Eventually as time passed the heavy, thrumming of his heart ended all together, leaving Jou as a newly created vampire.

Jou blinked from his position on the floor, eyes open wide. He took in his surroundings, noticing vivid differences in color and vision. His sense of hearing had also grown in distance. He could hear the thudding of the mortal's heart behind the locked door. The clock ticked in the background as the padding of boots was heard.

Jou's newly acquired instincts kicked in. He jumped up, feet landing on the ground with ease. He glared with narrowed crimson eyes at the person standing before him. Amused cobalt eyes watched him carefully.

Seto crossed his arms, gazing at his fledgling with a stony expression. He rolled his eyes at the fledgling's defensive nature. He walked forward again, hearing a growl from Jou.

Annoyed Seto spoke, only agitating the vampire further.

"Calm down, Mutt. I created you. Why the hell would I attempt to harm you when I sired you as my newest fledgling?"

The gears in Jou's scrambled mind began to turn. He felt disoriented, barely taking a moment to take in the changes of his new form. He lowered his arms from his defensive stance, allowing his body to relax somewhat. He gazed at Seto with a stony expression. He did not speak as the cobalt-eyed elder demon walked around, taking in his fledgling's appearance. The only sound heard was that of the brunet's coat tails swishing in the air.

After a few moments, Seto stopped his inspection. He gazed at Jou with a smirk, nodding his head in approval.

"I'm impressed. Becoming a vampire has made you even more attractive than you already were. I am greatly surprised."

Jou's teeth gritted, fangs lengthening as anger began to set in. He was not sure if the statement was a compliment or an insult. With Kaiba, the true answer was hard to come by.

"Why the hell did you turn me?"

Cobalt eyes locked onto crimson. Seto shook his head, gazing at the new vampire with an icy glare.

"I must settle the defiance Yuugi has sought out, Jou. You are going to take down Yuugi and kill his little human."

Jou glared hard, eyes narrowing.

"If I refuse?"

"You won't have a choice in the matter. As my creation you have a forged bond that allows me to control your actions." He paused and walked towards Jou, gazing at him from only an inch apart. Their foreheads were almost touching as he continued. "Face it; you have no choice but to do as I command."

Jou was stunned with this information. He knew Seto had these abilities but never thought he would use them to extract revenge on Yuugi and Yami. The elder vampire held such hatred towards Yuugi. Yet, why didn't he just force Yuugi to kill Yami in the end?

This thought burst into his mind, causing a smirk to form across his newly pale features.

"Kaiba, why don't you just force Yuugi to do it himself? I'm sure he cannot back down from your control as he is your first sired vampire."

'Take the bait, take the bait.' Jou thought, waiting for any type of response.

Moments later, Seto growled low in his throat, turning his hardened eyes onto Jou's crimson.

"Because I cannot force him to do something of that nature that often. His millennium puzzle shields him from most of that power. Besides, I do not wish to kill him that easily. I rather watch him endure the pain of watching his human die."

Jou took in this bit of information, nodding absently. That is until a strange burning sensation struck his throat. It began softly, merely reminding him of an itchy throat. However, the pain intensified quickly. He balled hands into fists, gritting his teeth. He was close to falling on the floor.

Seto watched Jou struggle. He knew why his fledgling was in pain. All the while, he watched with knowing eyes, shaking his head. Moments later, Jou fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

Seto rolled his eyes. He gazed down at the vampire and spoke quickly. "Get up. You're suffering from blood lust. You need to feed before you lose control and kill someone."

Jou shook his head, grasping his throat in agony. "N-no…"

"You cannot fight this, Mutt. You must feed or otherwise fall into the depths of insanity."

The blond shook his head again, groaning. He closed his eyes, face contorted in a painful expression. His fangs lengthened almost splitting his lip from the pain of their growth.

"Fuck off, Kaiba! I didn't ask for this! Why the fuck did, you do this to me. I fucking hate you!"

Seto merely watched, the words searing into his dead heart. These were fairly close to the same thing that Yuugi said during his first moments as a vampire. Hell, he spoke it to him on a daily basis. He had hoped Jou would not act this way. Seto planned to turn Jou for more than simple revenge. He could use the mutt for other things…

* * *

Nightfall came quickly. Yuugi left the hotel, taking advantage of his vampiric powers. He dashed quickly through the darkness, searching for the bar he knew of. He searched for a few minutes, using his speed as an advantage. He stopped in front of the supposed building. He blinked his now crimson eyes, narrowing them as he caught the scent of his sire and his lover amongst others. He walked into the building, finding no one in sight. He walked in further, cautiously scanning through the small bar, looking beneath booths and behind the bar itself.

His nerves stood on end, taking in the familiar scent of his sire. He gritted his teeth, ears perking at the spark of a sound to his side. Yuugi grew alert, jumping back towards the bar behind him. He hissed loudly, his pendant sparking to life. His ancient relic gave off an iridescent glow, waves of light magnifying from the item's eye of Ra. A similar insignia formed on top of Yuugi's forehead, glowing brightly. His crimson eyes glowed in the foreign light, his golden bangs lifting from his face as his item's power surged through his immortal body.

A chuckle echoed through the small building, a set of heavy footfalls echoing across tiled flooring.

Yuugi waited for his sire to step forward, taking on a defensive position. His crimson eyes narrowed, locked onto the area in front of him. He noticed the scent automatically, anger rising in recognition of his sire.

Seto stepped forward, smirking. He clapped his hands a few times, staring down at his eldest fledgling.

"You made it here, and you've tapped into your shadow magic. I'm quite impressed."

The words were coated in ice, leaving Yuugi to wonder what his sire was planning. His eyes widened, gazing at the man intently.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Yuugi. I know about your millennium puzzle and the shadow magic you possess from solving it."

Yuugi cursed under his breath, refraining from his defensive position. He stood still, arms at his sides.

"What does it matter to you, Seto? It's not even important! I'm only here to get Yami."

Seto smirked, arms crossed at his chest. He shook his head, laughing despite the tension in the air.

"Your puzzle and your shadow magic are the reason for everything, Yuugi. Have you ever wondered why I chose you out of millions to be my fledgling eleven years ago?"

Yuugi didn't move. He merely blinked, a glint of annoyance flashing through his eyes.

"Because I defeated you in a game of chess. You wanted to keep me around to defeat me. You wouldn't have been able to do so since I was practically on my death bed."

"You're wrong. You obviously have no idea of your value. You, the puzzle, and the power that lies dormant within your body make you worth more than a priceless jewel."

"……"

Yuugi merely stared dumbfounded, gazing at his creator in angered confusion. He vaguely noticed a shadow standing off to the side, eyes piercing through the bar's darkness. The being studied the notions of the vampires with curiosity. A low growl echoed through the small building, alerting Yuugi of its presence.

"What the hell?"

Seto grinned in an evil-manner, motioning towards the shadowed figure as Yuugi stood, observing the scene with little fear.

Thudded footsteps echoed across the tiled floor, a set of crimson eyes bore deeply into Yuugi's own crimson. A mop of shaggy blond hair framed the person's face, showing off who the person was with ease.

Yuugi's eyes widened, taking in the form of his lover's best friend. The usually upbeat blond stood, growling low in his throat. His normally warm and vibrant chocolate eyes glittered in the weak light of the bar, a startling crimson. Once tan skin now glowed pale white.

"You turned him?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Seto's grin grew larger. He rested his hand on top of the blond's shoulder.

"Yes, I did. Why? Because I have the power to do just that. Jou is a valuable source of friendship and he has always been loyal to me. Besides… He will help me gain what I want."

Yuugi blinked the gears in his head turning. He began to understand what the man wanted, causing a growl to rumble deep within his throat.

"You want to kill Yami. By doing so, you will have to kill me first."

"That's where you are wrong, Yuugi."

Crimson eyes narrowed, confusion settling in.

"What are your intentions?"

Seto shook his head, gesturing towards Yuugi's puzzle.

Looking down, Yuugi noticed where the elder's attention was drawn.

"What does my puzzle have to do with this?"

"Everything, Yuugi. Your power, Yami, and even you… All three of these components make my greed grow. You and Yami must live for what I want."

Realization struck.

Yuugi gasped, realizing the truth behind his sire's intentions.

"You want to turn him in order to gain control of him for the power."

"Precisely."

Yuugi cursed, angered over his lack of knowledge. The puzzle was important, this he knew. However, knowing that his lover was also related to this mess made his insides boil. What role of this situation did Yami fall under?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mahad groaned, his body growing weak. Forcing himself on the diet of animal blood wasn't easy. He could not bring himself to kill a human being. He could not stand being a vampire in the first place. Drawing in a shaky breath, the Egyptian vampire turned his attention upon the limp form of Yami.

The human had lost consciousness not long before the voices echoed through his bar's building. He shook his head, wondering if the teen would survive. The scent of blood wafted through the air… Yami's gash on the head caused blood to pool… The intoxicating scent drove Mahad wild. His vampiric instincts burst to life, fangs lengthening and eyes turning a vivid crimson. His attention was divided in half. One half maintaining control and the other on the problem at hand.

He knew Yuugi was in the building. The scent of his friend was apparent. However, another scent confused him. He knew Seto was around, but another mingled with the other two.

'Who the hell is the other person in the building?' He thought, pulling himself off the ground. He left the patch of light, concern growing quickly. He carefully picked the unconscious teen up, leaning his body against the wall.

Carefully he checked Yami's injuries, worriedly. The gash in his head was rather deep, blood caking in his overly spiky tresses.

Sighing regretfully, Mahad sat next to the comatose body, fighting the need to drink from the human. He hated being weak. He was forced to be in the darkness with the teen, unable to do anything other than protect him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jou and Yuugi stared at one another. Neither made any movement. The battle was beginning to brew as the newest fledgling studied Yuugi's small body, waiting for any sign of movement.

The blond held little concern over the situation physically. Mentally, he fought tooth and nail for freedom. He did not want to interfere with Yuugi and Yami's safety. Hell, hurting his best friend was not an option. Sadly, with Seto's control over his actions, he couldn't do anything.

While with Yuugi, the vampire simply gazed up at his creator, eyes narrowed. His fangs lengthened, hair standing on end as the puzzle glowed faintly around his neck. He felt his body succumb to filtering shadow magic of his item. Anger fueled the rage inside his heart.

"Where are Yami and Mahad? Tell me now before I rip you and your newest fledgling from limb-to-limb."

Seto rolled his eyes at the threat, knowing it was empty in use. Yuugi hated violence, always had.

"You wouldn't intentionally harm me, Yuugi. I know you. As for your friends… They're in this building. If you can manage to get to Yami and Mahad, then we'll see how things occur." He paused, smirking. "Besides, killing me wouldn't help. There are others out there who wish to hold your power."

At that very moment, Yuugi growled, his senses running wild. He took a breath, which was rare for him during conversation with his creator. His eyes widened, senses of vampiric nature taking form. His puzzle fought to contain the strength of his instincts. Although, the battle seemed futile as Yuugi fell to his knees, fangs dripping in saliva.

Jou was almost in the same state of pain as blood lust took over. He hadn't fed yet and was slowly losing his sanity. All the while, Seto watched, taking in the scene with ease.

He knew Yami's blood was spilling once again from his wound. The smell of Yami's split blood drove Yuugi's mind and body wild. The blood sang to his soul, causing the vampire to lash out, and his instincts taking full control.

Yuugi growled, using his sense of smell to locate his lover with ease. He dodged Jou's pressing form, dashing away from the booths he had been standing near. Jou's quick movements matched his own. Yuugi dodged a fist to the face, jumping onto the bar top in lightening speed.

He knocked off countless bottles of liquor, glasses breaking on impact with his body. Jou chased him, jumping after him.

Yuugi jumped down from the counter, finding a gash on his side. He growled as pain shook through his small form. The puzzle continued to shine brightly, Yuugi's power growing as the rage built upon his anger.

He landed on the ground, running across the tiled floor. He glared at Seto, noticing the knowing smirk on his face. The brunet knew Yuugi would not last long from the state of his eye color. Yuugi had not fed in weeks… Exhaustion would eventually take its toll.

Yuugi leapt around, eyes falling upon a door behind the bar. He sniffed the air, finding Yami and Mahad's scent flitting from there. A smirk crossed his features as he pushed Jou out of the way, sending him hurdling into a wall.

With this single chance, Yuugi busted the door open, barreling into the room. He sought through the darkness finding his friend and lover.

Mahad's eyes widened, taking in Yuugi's entrance. He stood weakly, smiling at his old friend.

"Yuugi… You must save him… I do not think he will make it."

Yuugi's anger lessened at the sight of his unconscious beloved. His dead heart melted, worry setting in.

"What happened?"

Mahad frowned, explaining the incident.

"He's been out for a while. He has a deep head wound that will not bleeding." Mahad paused and spoke softly. "His blood will not clot…."

"What?!"

Mahad stood up, wobbling slightly. He started to walk off,

"Yuugi I will keep Seto and his newest creation busy. You need to turn Yami. I do not think he will survive."

Turning Yami? The mere thought sent fear coursing through his small body. Yami did not deserve to suffer such a fate. He needed to live the life of a human as he was meant to. Turning him was out of the question.

"Yuugi do not fight this. Would you rather suffer the loss of your love for all eternity or would you rather be happy and finally enjoy this life?"

Mahad ran out of the room with what little strength he still had, keeping the duo at bay.

Yuugi began to weigh options. By turning Yami he would be condemning his lover to a hellish existence spent on drinking blood and living forever with blood lust. Yet, on the other hand, Yami would finally be with him forever and would not have the fear of Yuugi on edge of killing him.

Yami was the only reason he continued to live. Losing that stubborn love of his, would not suffice.

Biting back his regret, Yuugi squatted down, brushing his fingers through Yami's unruly hair. He brushed back the messy hair, exposing the elegant neck of his lover. Yuugi placed a kiss on the exposed flesh.

"I'm sorry."

His fangs lengthened, piercing the supple flesh. He began to drain Yami's body, taking in the blood. His eyes rolled back into his head. The taste was intoxicating and sweet. Yami's blood was his ambrosia of the gods. Yuugi forced himself to pull away, blood dripping from his fangs.

His eyes regained their usual amethyst color with the blood flowing through his undead body. Using his fangs, Yuugi pierced the skin of his pale wrist, forcing the blood into his lover's mouth. He willed it down his throat, watching with a pained frown as Yami's body began to convulse in pain.

The change was beginning and Yuugi could do little other than watch with sad eyes as the love of his life suffered the loss of his humanity. He watched for a few moments, attention slipping from the pained body, to that of the now broken door. His eyes met those of cobalt as Seto entered the room, glaring at him.

"You ruined my plans. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean I cannot still take the prize, Yuugi. Jou is close to killing your friend out there. Mahad will never walk this earth again."

The timing was bad. Yuugi's concentration was divided between Yami and Seto. His worry for Yami's safety was gone as Seto had no way of getting to him. Yet, he knew that he could not save himself from his creator alone. The vampire was more than enough of a fight for two people.

Yuugi took a deep breath, pulling himself from the ground. He crossed his arms, defiant amethyst eyes meeting those of cobalt.

"Let's end this, Seto. You no longer have any way of controlling me. I will end this once and for all with my own magic."

The puzzle glowed brightly around his neck, a scream erupting from his throat as it began to shake, light filling the room. Yuugi's eyes closed, the eye of Ra glowing brightly on his forehead.

Seto watched in horror as the item glowed brightly. He knew never to mess with the item's magic. In the end, it would be his downfall.

Light flooded through the room, encasing Yuugi's body and surprisingly enough, Yami's own. Yuugi screamed once again, the light dying moments later. Yuugi stood there, eye glowing on his forehead. He opened his now violet-crimson eyes, a sense of magic hovering through the air. A confident smirk graced Yuugi's face as he stepped forward, right hand drawn out in front of Seto's still form.

"For all the pain you have caused on myself and Yami you have defiled our souls. You are unworthy as the depths of hell. The darkness that encompasses your soul has grown. For that you shall suffer a penalty game!"

Yuugi lifted his extended hand higher into the air, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Penalty Game, MIND CRUSH!"

The words left his lips, eyes closing moments later. Yuugi's small body collapsed onto the ground next to Yami.

Seto's screams echoed through the bar, matching those of Yami's. He collapsed onto his knees, hands holding onto his head in pain.

Everything was black in his vision, mind weary. Nothing made sense. He did the only thing he knew of; he succumbed to the inviting darkness.

The only sounds in the bar were those of Yami's pain-filled screams.

*~*~*~*~*

One chapter left…


	15. Eyes on Fire

Eyes on Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is the final chapter.

Chapter 15

**~*~*~*~*~*~*

Time stood still… Pain seeped through his body, spreading like wildfire. Every inch of his body screamed as flames licked his skin, searing it to the bone. His heart raced heavily in his chest, thudding violently against his ribs. Screams erupted from his dry, raw throat.

He was not aware of his surroundings. Nothing made sense at this moment. The fiery pain disappeared, his heart rate ending moments later. Everything stopped at that very second. His body felt energized, buzzing with a new form of energy.

Yami groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He opened his eyes wearily. His vision grew stronger, small things easily seen, as well as an array of beautiful colors. He blinked a couple of times, allowing his vision to adjust.

Something happened while he was out. He could not put his finger on it. He found his head injury gone, blood caked in his spiky hair. Feeling the caked mess in his unruly spikes did not faze him in the least. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is until he stood, eyes noticing his now pale skin. Confusion filtered through his mind. What had happened? Where was his Yuugi?

At this thought, a searing pain coursed through Yami's mouth. He almost fell to his knees, a low growl escaping his throat. A pair of fangs pierced through the sensitive gums of his mouth. The pain sent a tremor down his back along with a burning sensation in his throat. This pain reminded him of the crazed fire that ate away at his body. He attempted to think of other things, allowing the burn in his throat to ease. It was only a mild irritation now, thanks to his quick thinking.

Sighing softly, Yami ran a finger across his newly acquired fangs, confusedly. He had been turned into a vampire, this he realized. However, who did it was another question all together.

His attention turned onto that of the now open door. He raised a brow, seeing a sprawled out form… He walked slowly towards the body, realizing who the person was. Yami's now crimson eyes narrowed, falling on the comatose form of Seto. All hatred for this man and the pain he put Yuugi through welled up inside. He needs to release and extract revenge on the man for making their lives hell. However, the mere thought of Yuugi sent his mind into worry. Where was the small vampire? Yuugi obviously saved him from the man.

Turning from the unconscious form, Yami walked further into the room, knowing instinctually that there was another occupant in the room. He noticed the scent, one that sent shivers down his spine. Faint traces of flowers laced with lavender attacked his sense of smell. The scent was intoxicating. It could only mean one thing.

The smell reminded him of his love, as the immortal always smelled of floral and lavender. Carefully, Yami treaded across the room, finding himself against one of the walls. He craned his neck, searching for the scent's owner.

Fortunately, his search ended in success as a pair of amethyst eyes opened, a low moan echoing through the silent room.

Yuugi groaned, pulling himself up. He ran a hand through his spiky, unruly hair, brushing it out of his eyes. He took a moment, taking in his whereabouts.

'What the hell?'

Events replayed in his mind, reminding him of the past few hours. The gears clinked together in his thoughts as realization finally struck. Yami had been kidnapped along with his old friend, Mahad. Seto had attacked and he had turned Yami…

Wait, turned Yami?

Yuugi's eyes widened, searching through the room. He searched for any sign of life, eventually falling on a pair of crimson eyes in the midst of darkness.

Yuugi could only stand there, speechless. Yami walked towards him, each step graceful in movement. His entire demeanor held a regal air, grace and confidence rolling off his usually stubborn aura.

The newly turned vampire smiled, pulling his smaller lover into a tight embrace. A purr escaped the taller teen's lips as he pulled back kissing the smaller's forehead.

Yuugi merely gazed at his fledgling, amazed and content with seeing this gorgeous being for the first time.

Yami stood in the midst of the darkness, pale skin replacing his former light tan. His hair stood in its usual mess of spiky disarray, blond bangs shooting up into the unruly mess. His eyes held the sign of his turning. A deep frighteningly shade of crimson covered his usual violet eyes. However, it was not Yami's eyes that startled Yuugi. It was the pearly set of fangs showing from his lover's confident smirk.

It actually worked.

Relief flooded through Yuugi's body, shoulders falling from their tense position. Knowing that Yami was protected from Seto's influence brought forth relief and happiness. That is, until he knew for sure that Yami was not angry for being turned.

"Yami… Are you… Are you alright?" He craned his head upward, waiting for a response.

The fledgling nodded briefly, his smirk changing to a small smile. One that was meant only for Yuugi. He stepped forward, pulling Yuugi into a deep kiss, reveling in the expanse of supple lips. His tongue darted forward, ushering a desire to enter through the gates of bliss.

His wish was granted as said lips parted, allowing his access to the frosty, mouth of his small love. His tongue darted forward, searching through the decadent depths of honey and cinnamon. Yuugi tasted delightful, only increasing his overactive libido.

By now, Yuugi had given into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, drawing him closer. His own tongue joined the moment, initiating a duel for dominance. Yami's own tongue wrapped around Yuugi's the duel-taking place in a matter of moments. Yuugi found himself losing the battle as he submissively allowed Yami control, a soft moan escaping his lips.

After a while, Yami pulled away, smirking in success as Yuugi's bruised lips pulled away, a look of lustful desire dancing in his amethyst eyes.

"I assume you liked that?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, gazing at Yami with a frown, thoughts of their fight from only hours before. The pain was still fresh in his mind. He could not get over the words he said to the newly created vampire.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

Yuugi frowned, remembering how Yami had been through a change and a bad head injury, most likely taking away the painful memories of their fight.

"I'm sorry for what happened back at the hotel earlier. I get annoyed easily and lash out when I need to feed. I think it's a side effect of the puzzle's control over my senses and power." He paused, and sighed lightly. "But, I'm also sorry for what I did to you… I'm sorry I turned you… I could not allow Seto to take you from me. That and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Yuugi, I do not mind that I was turned. I've been begging you for a while now. I'm happy as long as I'm with you. Nevertheless, I'm just glad you're alive and no longer cranky. You're harder than hell to deal with during those times."

"Shut up."

"And I love you too."

The smaller vampire groaned, annoyed at his other's use of wit and sarcasm. It seemed that the taller teen's stubborn nature passed on fully into his vampire form as well.

He turned his attention back to Yami, noticing the other's vacant stare across the room. He raised a brow, finding Yami's trail of vision on Seto's comatose form.

Yuugi's memory faulted on the memory of Seto's downfall. The power of his puzzle surged through his system, darkening his thoughts from remembrance. His shadow magic rarely took form. It was something he never discussed with anyone other than Mahad, as the elder vampire knew of Yuugi's puzzle and the past it held.

At the moment, Yuugi's train of thought vanished as Yami stood over Seto's form, a snarl vibrating from his throat. His vampiric nature was taking form, anger fueling the growing rage of his newly acquired form.

Yuugi was at his side in a matter of seconds, arms wrapped around the taller male's waist. He drew Yami away from the comatose form, earning a growl in response.

"Little one let me go. I need to end his 'life' for what he has done to us!"

Yuugi never relinquished his hold over the teen. He regretfully tapped into their bond as sire and fledgling, sending calming thoughts into the other's mind.

"Love, calm down. I already took care of it. Seto will no longer pose a threat to you and I. The darkness in his heart has lifted."

The sire's words were soft, calming in tone. Yami felt his anger lessen, mind falling into Yuugi's comforting tones. He fell victim to Yuugi's coaxing, allowing his body to calm for the time being.

Yuugi kissed Yami on the jaw, letting his grasp on the vampire loosen. Yami stood on his own, gazing at Yuugi with an affectionate smile reserved only for him.

"How can you be so sure that he will not retaliate and kill us both?"

"Because, the darkness consuming his soul has been lifted. Seto's soul is slowly rebuilding itself. He's going to be confused as he begins to find what means the most to him."

"Meaning, his love for Jou?"

Yuugi smirked, nodding. "Yes, he has always been fond of the blond. It lead to him changing the "mutt" earlier tonight."

"He was turned?! Where the hell is he?"

Yuugi motioned towards the bar.

"He's in there. Sadly, I feel as if he has done something against his will. I'm sure Seto forced him to kill my dear friend, Mahad."

"What?"

Yuugi paid little head to his fledgling's question. He walked into the bar, a look of sadness gracing his beautiful features.

Jou sat on the ground, blood covering his body. Silently he stared down at the mutilated body of Mahad, his crimson eyes wide with fear.

Yuugi gently put a hand on the teen's shoulder, offering a form of comfort for the frightened vampire.

The blond merely shuddered at the touch, muttering under his breath.

"Jou… It isn't your fault. Seto forced this attack on you."

The blond jerked his head to the side, gazing at Yuugi with wide eyes.

"Yuge' I've never killed anyone in my life, let alone someone who I don't even know. How the hell can you stand there and speak of it as nothing?"

"Because, I've been through this more times than I like to admit. Seto turned you for more than his desire to kill Yami and I. The darkness in his heart controlled the desires he wished for. He loves you, Jou. I know it for a fact." He noticed Jou's want to interrupt, but he halted the moment with his small hand.

"Jou, Seto is in love with you. I believe he always has been. His years spent as a depressed, lonely vampire got the best of him, causing his stoic nature and dark nature. I've taken away the darkness. You will no longer have to endure the pain he has put us all through."

Before Jou could fabricate a response, an arm wrapped around Yuugi's waist, drawing him towards his fledgling's chest. He growled lightly at Jou, startling the blond.

"So I take it, Yams is possessive as a vampire?"

A brief nod was his response as Yuugi pulled away from the other man's touch, holding a hand out to Jou.

"Let me help you up, I know you must feel thirsty as Yami does."

A brief nod was the response from both teens as Yuugi helped Jou up from the tiled floor. He walked behind the counter of the bar, extracting a bottle from the fridge behind it. He pulled the top off, the scent of blood hitting Yami and Jou's noses.

Twin growls of desire and hunger echoed through the bar. Yuugi merely shook his head, pouring out the blood into two cups, watching as the duo took them without a glance, downing them in seconds.

Yuugi watched the teen's drink away, shaking his head. The scene reminded him of his first experience as a vampire. One that he would gladly forget if possible.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jou watched as Yuugi and Yami gazed at Mahad, a sadness filtering through the air. The smallest of the three bent down, a few condolences of sadness escaping from his supple lips. He frowned and then stood up, turning to Yami who held him for the moment.

The blond felt his heart wrench at the scene. He hated having no one to hold or care about him in such a manner of comforting. Seto had always been the person who he felt close to. The brunet was the one for him. Jou just knew that the brunet would never admit it. Hell, he probably didn't care at all.

He sighed, watching Yuugi and Yami kiss, sadness coursing through his body. Yuugi was wrong about his accusations of Seto. That was for sure.

"Mutt."

His body stiffened as the endearment floated through his sensitive hearing. His neck craned to the side, meeting eyes of cobalt.

Seto stood in his gracefulness, arms crossed at his chest, a dignified brow raised in question. All sense of anger and darkness no longer clung to his aura. The man seemed normal… As normal as Seto could possibly be.

"Kaiba? Are you--?"

The brunet smirked a little, wrapping his arm around the blond's shoulders. He whispered into his ear, sending shivers coursing through his undead body.

"Are you ready to leave? I need to make sure I kept you well fed."

Jou stared wide-eyed at his sire, questions running through his mind. How had the man's personality taken a one eighty? Shaking his head, he spoke.

"I'm not that hungry. Yuugi fed me. But I would like to leave."

Seto's eyes fell on Yuugi. He nodded his head towards the smallest vampire. The gesture was one of thanks as well as a silent apology.

Yuugi merely nodded in return, turning his attention towards his own fledgling. He spoke a few words to Yami, causing the taller teen to sigh. He motioned for Jou to follow him as they headed towards the bar, finding relief in another bottle of blood.

Cobalt met amethyst.

Seto bowed his head slightly, turning his attention fully on Yuugi. He lifted his eyes onto Yuugi's sadness and remorse showing through his cobalt depths.

"Yuugi. I owe you more than I can offer. I truly thank you for setting me straight."

The confession was hard on the brunet. He never spoke his feelings. Yuugi noticed the strain on the man as he spoke these words.

"Seto, there are things that you have done to me that have helped me grow and realize that I should not have died. The reason for my happiness would have been in vain." He paused, eyes narrowing. "I accept your apology. Although, there is something I ask of you. Why did you turn me in the beginning? I know it was not merely the defeat you suffered at my hand. Your eyes were always on my millennium puzzle even when I was still human."

Seto weighed the options in his head, thinking of the best response. There was no easy way to speak of this, no matter what he said.

"You're correct, Yuugi. The reasons for turning you were solely for your own wellbeing. I knew what the puzzle was, as I've been around for millennia as a vampire, walking the world in search of my fallen cousin. We lived in Egypt three millennia ago, during the time of pharaohs."

"What?"

He didn't let Yuugi finish. "My cousin was pharaoh, a great person who was chosen by the gods as the controller of the three Egyptian gods. He was the one to end the shadow games." He paused, eyes locked onto the puzzle. "He defeated the darkness by offering his soul to the gods. For his actions, the gods split his soul in half; darkness and light forced apart in order to walk the earth again. Sadly, one cannot live without the other. The darkness and light were born time after time, dying as they could not function or live with only half a soul. I was turned by a dark magic in order to help my cousin find life again. He gave up his life for his kingdom, and the gods. My goal was to find the halves of his soul and reunite them in order for them to live happily."

Yuugi took in this information, signaling for Seto to stop. His mind began to derive a conclusion. "I'm assuming that is why you turned me. As I have the puzzle that belonged to your cousin. That and so I would not die before you found the other half of my soul?"

"Yes, you were dying when I had finally found you for the first time in over three millennia. I could not let you die before the darker half was found. Yuugi… I let the darkness of being solitary from the world take over my true intentions. My greed for your power and millennium puzzle grew as time went on. I could not control it. That is truly what has happened."

"You tried to keep yourself sane, Seto. Cousin, I'm sorry you have struggled. Now that I finally understand, I thank you for helping me find the other half of my soul, the one I'm meant to be with."

Seto nodded, small smile lighting up his face. Hearing Yuugi call him "cousin" brought back memories of him and his cousin from their childhood.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to explain. Take care of your darkness, Yuugi." He paused and turned his attention on Jou. "And I shall take care of Jou. This is where we part ways for now."

"Yes, I believe we both have a fledgling we need to care for."

* * *

Love was a funny thing. This Yuugi knew. He never thought he would find someone in his life, ever. Now, after eleven years of being immortal, he was beginning to realize that Yami was destined to be with him. Hell, they were destined for one another. He could never picture his life without his lover ever.

He watched as Yami walked into his foster parent's house, gathering his things. They had returned only a week before. Yami's control over blood lust were amazing. He was able to keep his desire to feed down enough to interact with humans. Just as he was now. His eighteenth birthday had passed only a few days beforehand. He was free to leave the life as a foster child, which meant little to the person who "cared" for him. The family hadn't known of his disappearance. The family had been away on a business trip.

Yuugi could only smile as Yami walked out, carrying a few boxes. He ignored the pouring rain of Domino and walked to his beaten down Neon, setting the boxes into the backseat. Yuugi sat in the passenger seat, waiting for Yami to return.

Once the car door opened, Yuugi winked at Yami.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes, and now I have my car back."

"I wish you would let me buy you a new car. I could get you anything you wanted. Seto still lets me use his credit card."

Yami closed the door, rolling his eyes. "No, this is my first car. I don't need some flashy car. Besides, I'm not trying to impress someone anymore. I already have you."

Yuugi shook his head, kissing his lover on the cheek. "Maybe so, but I still cannot help but feel embarrassed for us in this ancient thing."

"Get used to it."

Yami leaned over and kissed Yuugi on the lips, fully. He pulled away, crimson eyes dancing in amusement.

Yuugi groaned at the smirk on his lover's face. He took a moment to stare at the bright crimson eyes, realizing how much they reminded him of fire. The depths held a vibrant hue, reminding him that he was a fledgling. The hue would not disappear for a while.

"Yuugi, are you ready?"

"Huh? Yes! Let's head out."

Yami backed the Neon out of the driveway, heading down the street. Their lives in Domino were ending for now. The time to move on was needed. Neither Yuugi nor Yami knew where they would end up. Life was normal, and they were happy.

Yuugi gazed out the passenger window, smiling. 'Now I know why life is worth living. Maybe being a vampire isn't so bad.'

- - - - -

Fin.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and interest in this story! Be on the lookout for a new fic soon! In addition, hope you all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
